Life With Derek: The College Years
by SexyPunk54
Summary: All through senior year Casey and Derek have gotten closer. Going to the University of Toronto together, Derek has something planned.
1. Prom

**Prom:**

_**Casey's POV:**_

I walked down the hallway towards Derek's room. During our last year of high school Derek and I have gotten pretty close, that means no more fighting. We have this unspoken rule between us where only each other can enter the others room without knocking. So I walked into Derek's room not caring that he was in the middle of changing.

"Derek." I said sitting on his bed

Derek looked up and said "What?"

I said "I need your help."

"Okay." Derek buttoned up his pants and sat next to me on the bed, shirtless. Derek said "What's up."

I closed my eyes and the tears started to leak out. I looked into his eyes and said "We're through. I found him in bed with Emily. There were in her bed doing…doing…oh god they were having sex with each other."

Derek said "Who? Sam?"

"Yeah." was all I got out before I started crying harder.

"Hey." Derek said to me. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. He said "It's okay. Shh…your gonna be okay. I promise you that."

I shook my head. I said "No it's not. My prom is ruined because of that…that asshole. I'll be going to my senior prom dateless."

"I'll go with you." Derek said. He must have seen the look on my face because he said "Come on…it will be fun. We could go together and shock the whole school. Plus it would be an awesome way to hurt Sam for what he did."

I nodded and said "Okay. Thank you so much Derek." I hugged him and he hugged me back. Then there was a cough behind us.

It was my mom. Nora said "Dinner's ready." Now it wasn't weird anymore for me to be in Derek's room or vise versa.

As my mom left Derek wiped my tears away. "Thanks." I mumbled to him

I smiled at him while I pulled him up with me. We walked down stairs together and sat in our normal seats across from each other. Marti started to chat happily about what she did in school. I started to eat and about half way through I started to feel eyes on me. So when I looked up I saw Derek staring at me, but then he wasn't staring at me, only through me. I frowned at that since Derek never ignored food like he was doing now.

"Derek…Derek?" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face

Derek snapped his focus on me and said "Yeah?"

I said "You okay?"

Derek nodded and said "Fine." He turned to George, his dad, and said "Dad…can I go to my room. I'm not that hungry anymore."

George nodded and said "Sure Derek."

I watched as Derek got up from the table. It seemed to me that I was the only one who noticed Derek didn't go up stairs but out the front door. The whole time I finished eating my dinner I tried to think of places that Derek would go and why he turned down food. Just as I was done it hit me like a ton a bricks. Derek always told me that if Sam hurt me in any way that he would protect me. Derek even offered a few times to beat Sam up. I got up from the table and raced towards the front door, grabbing my coat on the way out. I raced over to my now ex-best friend's house and knocked on the door. Emily opened up the door.

Emily said "Oh Casey…"

I cut her off by saying "Where's Sam? I need to find him quickly."

"I don't know. He went back to his house. Casey what's going on?" Emily asked

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said before racing down the street. A few months ago Sam moved down the street from us. As I was coming closer I saw Derek and Sam in his front yard yelling at each other. I pushed Sam out of my way and grabbed Derek's arms. "Derek…this isn't the way. Please let's just go home." I tried pulling on him

Derek said "You're defending him?"

"NO!" I said making sure the point was across. "He can rot in hell for all I care. I don't want to see you get in trouble because of me."

Derek whispered into my ear "You're worth it."

Sam said "Casey please…Emily and me…"

I turned towards Sam and said "Were what…a roll in the hay?" I walked up to him Derek right behind me. I said "I never want to see you again." To get the point across I slapped him in the face before I said "Come near me again and I will let Derek kick your ass."

"Derek doesn't scare me and neither do you." Sam said. He started pulling his hand back.

I got scared and cowered into Derek's chest. Derek caught Sam's hand as it was flying in to hit me and Derek said "Lay a finger on her and I will personally choke the life out of you." Derek let go of Sam's hand and turned to me. He said "Are you okay."

I nodded and said "Can we just go home now?"

As Derek nodded we heard Sam say "So now you two are screwing. Derek my man she's a bad lay."

Derek's hand shot out and hit Sam square in the jaw. "Don't you ever…ever talk about Casey like that again?" Then Derek and I went home. When we got there he went straight to his room. Marti was walking down the steps.

Marti said "Hey Casey what's wrong with Smerek?"

"Nothing Smarti. I'm gonna go talk to him right now." I said heading up the steps to Derek's room. I knocked on Derek's door. For the 1st time it was locked to me. I said "DEREK! Please open the door for me." There was no answer and the door didn't open. I said "Fine. I am going to sit out here until you open the damn door." I sat down leaning against the wall. I figured that he would come right out but he didn't. So I feel asleep and then little more then an hour later it felt like I was floating and I struggled.

"Shh…it's me. I got you, go back to sleep." I heard Derek say. So I did, waking up the next morning around 11:30 with Derek looking at me. He said "Good morning."

"Morning." I said

Derek said "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to shut you out. I just needed to get everything right in my head. I really didn't think that you would really sit out there."

I said "Told you." I looked around and said "Wait…not that I'm complaining 'cause you bed is really comfy, but why am I in your room and not mine?"

"Because I thought that you were gonna wake up so I played on the computer. By the time I was done I didn't feel like moving you." Derek said moving a piece of hair from my eyes.

I smiled at him and said "Wait…it's to quiet in the house for a Saturday?"

Derek shrugged and said "Let's go find out."

We both climbed out of Derek's bed. Derek threw on a pair of pants over his boxer that I failed to notice he was sleeping in. I laughed quietly to myself before we walked down the hallway to check in the rooms and they were all empty. I was silently hoping that they were all gone and it was just me and Derek. The both of us headed down stairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge explaining to us that my mom and George took all of the kids out for the day and they wouldn't be back till tonight. They also said there was to be no parties.

I turned to Derek and said "So what do we do? We got the whole house to ourselves."

Derek said "I don't know about you but there is a hockey game calling my name."

"Fine. I'll sure I'll find something to do." I said laughing

Derek walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit in his chair. If you haven't guessed already Derek has really cleaned up his act. He is still very popular but has stopped dating everything that would let him have access to her funny parts and being the wild child. Derek had grown up and matured and I'm so proud of him. I found there was nothing to do so I walked into the living room. I saw that Derek was sitting in his chair watching the game. I decided to crawl into Derek's lap, which has become my favorite place to rest now days. I turned my head so that I to could see what was going on in the game. I felt Derek press a kiss to the top of my head. Derek was slowly running his hands up and down my back. An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Don't wanna move." I said as I buried my head into his chest

Derek laughed and said "I don't want to move either but I have to get that."

So Derek stood with me still in his lap. He placed his arms under my butt to keep me up on his chest and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I squealed and said "DEREK!"

"What. You said you didn't want to move." Was all he said before opening the door. Since I was facing away from the door I didn't see who it was and then Derek put me down.

I said "Derek. Why did you…" And I turned to see Sam and Emily standing there. Derek placed himself partially in front of me where I could still see but I was protected.

Derek said "What the hell do you to want?"

Emily said "We want to apologize for…"

"For what…screwing my boyfriend behind my back. You WERE my best friend." I said

"I still am." Emily tried to say to me

I shook my head and said "No… that stopped the moment I found you and Sam in your bed fucking each other."

Sam said "Casey." and took a step towards me.

Derek stood more in front of me and said "Back off." I slowly rubbed Derek's back trying to get him to calm down.

Emily said "Casey…can you call off the dog. We just want to work everything out."

I said "This conversation is over." with that I slammed the door. Both Derek and I sat back in his chair cuddled together.

Derek said "You know. I really wanted to hit him."

I nodded and said "I know but all we have is one more week. Prom's Friday and graduation's Saturday."

Derek nodded and said "One week."

"One week and then it's just you and I headed to the University of Toronto." I said with a smile

Derek looked straight in my eyes and said "If he say one…one bad thing about you…I'm gonna him hit."

"Okay. I think I can handle that as long as you try to stay calm around him." I said

"Okay." Derek said before kissing my forehead. He said "I'm hungry, want to go out and get something to eat?"

I said "Okay. Let's go to the mall. I kinda still need to pick out a prom dress."

"Perfect. I still need to get a tux for prom too." Derek said

Derek nodded and took me by the hand. We got in his car and drove to the mall with only the radio playing one of Derek's rock stations. When we got to the mall both of us ate first before we went in the formal wear shops. I talked Derek into helping me pick out a dress and left him sitting on the couch right outside the changing rooms. For the next hour I tried on prom dress after prom dress and all Derek would say was that it is pretty or that's nice. I was looking for the dress that rendered Derek speechless for the first time in a long time. That was why I was now trying on this dress I had with me that I didn't let Derek see. The dress was cornflower or pale blue, v-cut neckline, it hit the floor, there was no back to it, and it clung great to all my curves. There was major cleavage action going on and the no back was so low you could almost see my butt crack. I took a finally breath before going out to Derek. He had his back to me and I cleared my throat. When he turned around he was speechless and I knew I found the dress I wanted.

"So…what do think?" I said twirling around for him

Derek recovered from his shock and said "Wow. That dress looks amazing on you.

I said "Good. This is the one I'm getting. I'll be right back I have to take this off." I went back into the dressing rooms. When I came out Derek had his tuxes and he even paid for everything. When we left I hugged him and said "Thank you so much Derek. You really didn't have to do that."

"No. problem I wanted to." Derek said sitting us down on a bench. He said "Casey…I don't want to go to prom as step-brother and sister. I want us to go as friends."

I nodded and said "I do too."

Derek smiled at me and said "Good." We both stood and he said "Now…we have one more stop to make before we head home. Okay?"

"Okay." I said following Derek through the mall. We stopped outside of a DVD store. I said "Derek what are we doing here?" Derek took me into the store and over to the romantic comedy section

Derek said "Pick a movie for us to watch tonight."

"Did I ever tell you you're the best?" I said

"I know. Now pick a movie." He said so I did. I decided I was going to 'notebook' him when I picked the movie 'The Notebook' for us to watch. He made no complaints and paid for the movie. Then we went home and when we got there Derek jumped in his chair and I fell on the couch, trying on dress is very hard work. Derek said "When we watching the movie?"

"Later I'm tired. Dress shopping tired me out. We'll watch the movie during dinner." I said

I saw Derek nod to me before Derek said "What we getting?"

"Pizza." Was my only response.

Derek said "Okay. Take your nap."

So I closed my eyes getting some much needed sleep. Only to wake up around 4:30 to hear Derek and somebody yelling. I got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Derek was standing there by the open door, Sam was standing just outside the door and they were yelling at each other. I came up behind Derek and grabbed his hand behind his back. Derek turned to me and that showed me to Sam.

Before Derek could say anything Sam said "CASEY! Call him off, we need to talk."

Derek ignored him and said "What are you doing up."

I said "I heard yelling and it woke me up. What's going on Derek?"

"Sam wants to talk to you." Derek said

"Okay." I said before turning to Sam and said "Go. To. Hell."

Sam said "Case…"

I said "I don't want to see your face again. Why don't you go to Emily and fuck her brains out. I'm sure she'll be more then happy to spread her legs for you."

For the second time that day I slammed the door in his face. Derek and me sat on the couch and ordered dinner. We had a nice night, watching the movie, and soon we were both asleep on the couch together. I couldn't wait for this Friday. Prom, the best night of me life, and I saw going to spend the night with the most amazing friend I could ever ask for. Before I knew it, the week flew by and it was Friday. All of the seniors would be able to get out of school at 11:30 to go get ready for Prom. Derek pulled up at school as he shut off his car, he looked at me

He said "You ready for your last day as a high school student?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said smiling at him before getting out of the car. We walked over to the locker that me and Derek have shared for the last year. Everything was cleared out of it and all it held was memories of the year.

As the bell rang Derek said "I'll meet you out by the car after school."

"Okay." I said before we both headed off to our assigned classroom for a last minute graduation run through. I glanced at the clock and muttered "Come on 11:30. I want to get out of here." I know, weird Casey is talking to herself, but I really wanted to get out of here. All day long I was bouncing on my feet and at 11:30 I ran out of the room to the parking lot. Derek was standing there leaning on his car.

Derek tossed me the keys and said "Go do what you women do. I'm gonna catch a ride with some friends."

I hugged Derek and said "Thank you." I climbed in the car and said "Bye Derek." before pulling out of the parking lot.

I was gone all day long. I had to stop home first to get changed into a pair of sweatpants and the matching zipper jacket so when I got changed I didn't mess up my hair. I ate lunch at home before I grabbed Derek's keys, money, my cell phone, and my IPod and left the house. Around 6:30, 7 hours after school had let out I finally arrived back home. My hair was done in ringlet curls framing my face. My fingernails and toenails matched the color of my dress perfectly. I had gone to MAC to get my make-up done and it look flawless. I went straight up to my room and found Marti and Lizzie on my bed.

"You look pretty Casey." Marti said

I said "Thank you Smarti."

My mom entered my room and said "Oh Casey. You look beautiful and you don't even have your dress on yet." I thanked her and she said "Dinner will be ready shortly so go wash up. Come on girls." And all three of them left.

As I was putting everything away I saw a note on my mirror. I read the note out loud "Dear Casey, I know you look beautiful, but your beautiful already. I'm at a friends house and that's where I'll be getting ready. I will pick you up at 8:45 be ready by then. Love, Derek."

I read the note over and over again in my mind. Thoughts like 'Did Derek just say he loved me?' went through my mind. I walked down stairs to the dinning room thinking about the possibility's. I mean maybe he just put that by accident. All through dinner my mom or George didn't seem to notice anything different about me and for that I was grateful. After I headed up stairs to get ready for tonight. I glanced at my clock and it said 7:15. I sighed to myself I had an hour and a half before Derek would be here to pick me up. I shut and locked my bedroom door before I undressed and placed on a pair of pale blue lace bra and panties. I carefully pulled out my dressed and slipped in up my body. Once I got everything in place I zipped the dress up. I made sure everything was prefect and in the right order before I moved over to my dresser and sprayed some light perfume on. I carefully sat on my bed and put on my 3 inch silver heels. I freshened up my make up before looking at the clock again and to my surprise it was 8:30 on the dot. I glanced in the mirror one more time and smiled at my reflection. I took my blue wrap and wrapped it around my shoulders before grabbing my clutch. I headed down the steps to the living room where my mother was standing with the camera.

"Can I take a few pictures?" Nora asked me with a smile and I nodded. After a few pictures the doorbell rang and I opened the door and there was Derek all dressed up.

I said "Wow. You sure do clean up nicely."

Derek stepped into the house and said "Thank you."

"I want pictures." Nora said and we posed for a few pictures before we headed off.

I passed Derek's keys to him as we walked out of the house to his car. Derek opened the passengers side door for me to get in. When we got to the hotel were Prom was being held Derek helped me out of the car and took me in. I was amazed at the beauty of the room, there was balloons filling the ceiling of black, blue, light blue, and white. The concept was 'The Year of Amazing Dreams' and the prom committee did a wonderful job. Derek took us over to the camera were we would get out picture taken for us to take as memories. Derek stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and we were both smiling. After the picture Derek took my hand and preceded to the table. At the table there was some of the best people I have ever met, some of Derek's hockey buddies. They really accepted me into their little group and treated me like a little sister. There was Andy, Kyle, Rick, Dan, and John and I started to drift off thinking about the time when Derek was home sick and they were my bodyguards.

_FLASHBACK: (No One's POV:)_

_Casey was walking down the hallway to the locker that her and Derek share. She waved to the guys as she passed them. As she shut her locker, she jumped seeing Dillon, a guy from her math class, standing there leaning against the other locker. He was just staring at her._

"_Can I help you?" Casey asked_

_Dillon said "Yeah…you can go out with me tonight."_

_Casey said "Sorry I already have a boyfriend."_

"_Yeah but this is me your talking too." Dillon said_

"_Sorry." Casey was going to move and Dillon stopped her_

_He said "Listen I…"_

"_Is there a problem here." Andy said walking up to them._

_Casey said "Andy." Then she saw the rest of the guys coming up with Andy. "Kyle, Rick, Dan, John. How are you."  
They all replied "Good. You?" Casey nodded_

_Dan said "This guy bothering you?"_

"_A little." Casey said moving closer to the group of big hockey players. John picked her up and placed her in the middle of all the guys._

_Rick said to Dillon "You know she's with us. You mess with her it's like messing with us."_

"_And we don't like to be messed with. Kyle said_

_John said "Imagine what Derek will do when he finds out about this."_

"_I didn't know." Dillon said stuttering out his words_

_Andy said "Then I would apologize before he beat your ass."_

_Dillon turned to Casey and said "Sorry." before running off. The 6 friends laughed at Dillon._

"_Thanks guys." Casey said_

_Rick said "Don't worry about it. Your D's friends so that means you have 5 other brothers to look out for you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

So he never bothered me again. My 5 other 'brothers' were always there to help when it need it. I walked around that table and gave each one of them a hug. All there dates shook hands with me and the guys introduced me as their little sister. After chatting for awhile Derek stood and extended his hand to me.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek said

I nodded and said "Sure." I noticed all of the guys got up and left. I turned to Derek and said "Where are they going?"

Derek shrugged and said "I don't know." In the last year Derek had gotten bigger muscles and taller. So even in heels he was still taller then me. Then I heard them and I turned to look

All of the guys stood but the DJ booth. Rick said "Ok people. We are gonna slow this down."

"For the next song is a very special one." Dan said passing the microphone to John

John said "For a friend and his special someone."

Andy took the microphone next and said "So D, my man…"

"This one." Kyle said

"Is for you." They all said together.

I looked up at Derek and said "What's going on?"

"Just listen to the song." Derek said I nodded and noticed it was 'Everytime We Touch (Slow)' by Cascada. Derek said "Casey I wanted to come here as more then just friend. I…I love you Casey and I have a long time. I know you might not feel the same way but I need to tell you that."

I said "I love you too."

"Really?" Derek said and I nodded.

Derek pulled me to him and kiss me senseless. It was the best kiss of my life, better then anything that Sam every did. Soon all the clapping around us was lowering as I continued to kiss Derek. The only reason we pulled apart is because of the lack of oxygen. When we did pull apart I stared deep into Derek's brown eyes. By that time the song had ended by me and him were still swaying to the slow melody that song had been sung to. By the end of the night we were both tired so we headed up the steps to the hotel rooms. Once Derek shut the door and I pulled the jacket off of his shoulders. Derek kissed the side of my neck so I threw my head back to give him more access. Derek started to work on the straps to my dress but stopped and pulled back. He looked into my eyes asking a silent questions and all I did was put his hands on the zipper of the dress. So Derek and I continued well on into the night, only stopped for a few minutes to catch our breath. My senior prom is one I'll never forget because I got my dream guy, my dream night, and tomorrow I'll be a high school graduate. I smiled drifting off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of my lover, boyfriend, and best friend.

**Thanks for reading. Please review n I hoped u liked it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	2. Graduation

**Graduation:**

_**Derek's POV:**_

Waking up to have Casey snuggled against me was dream come true. I buried my face into her thick hair, inhaled the smell of her perfume she put on last night. Last night, now that was a fantasy come to life. I heard her moan then snuggle against me more. She was giving me a hard on and she wasn't even awake. I looked over the clock, cursing silently to myself.

I turned to Casey and said "Case…"

Casey opened one eye and said "What?"

"We need to get up." I said placing some hair behind her ear.

Casey opened both eyes and said "Good morning."

"Good morning." I said back to her. I gently kissed her lips before I said "I'm gonna run to the car and get the bags."

Casey said "Hurry back."

I kissed her again before jumping out of bed. I threw on boxers, my pants, and my shirt before going out to the car. After grabbing the stuff I raced back to the hotel room. Once I got to the door it was then that I realized I had forgotten my door key. I knocked on the door hoping that Casey hadn't gone back to sleep on me. I heard her mumble an 'I'm coming' so I waited. When she opened the door she was laughing at me. I, on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes off her body that was only covered by the sheet she took from the bed.

"Damn." I said coming in and closing the door. I said "Hurry up and get dressed before I really make up late for graduation. We still need to stop home and grab our caps and gowns."

Casey said "Okay. Calm down." So she went into the bathroom to get changed while I got changed in the room. About an hour later we were both in the car on the way home.

When we got home I turned to Casey and said "Listen. Babe…I love that we are together. And I meant what I said I love you."

"I sense a 'but' coming. What's up Derek?" Casey said

"Don't tell anyone that we're together. I got a surprise planned for today. So please baby." I said kissing the side of her neck. I started up her neck to her ears and whispered "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Casey giggled and said "Okay…but only for today, nothing after that."

I said "I can do that." When we entered the house everyone was on the couch watching TV.

George said "Hey kids. You didn't come home last night, was everything okay?"

"Yeah. We were both way too tired and I didn't trust myself driving home." I said making up the perfect lie I knew my dad would believe

"Okay." He said nodding. He also said "As long as both of you are okay."

Casey said "We're fine. We're gonna go grab our stuff and be out of here. School wants us there at 9 so we are ready to go. Remember graduation starts at 10:30 so be there by 10 to get good seats."

Casey headed up stairs with me following closely behind. We both walked into our separate rooms and I waited till I heard her door close. When I heard that I counted down from 5 and walked back in the hallway. I shut my door and make sure no one was watching before I headed over to Casey's room. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed smiling, obviously knowing that I would somehow end up in her room. I walked over to her, pulled her up were she was standing. I checked to make sure the door was locked and closed before I kissed my girl. When we broke kiss Casey still had her eyes closed, so I took the opportunity to kiss her closed eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to her

She whispered back "I love you too."

I said "Good. Now get your stuff and let's go."

She smiled at me before sending me out of her room. I walked down stairs and into the living room to wait for Casey. My dad talked to me for a few minutes telling me he was proud of me but I tuned him out after the first couple of sentences. I was waiting on someone special and I cared little about everything else. When she finally came down the stairs and leaned by me to give me dad a hug. I could smell that she sprayed more of that perfume. After Casey was done hugging everyone we left to head to the school.

As we were in the car I said "Nice perfume."

"You seem to enjoy it last night. So I sprayed a little more on me when I was up stairs." Casey said

"Babe. If I react like this…" I said putting her hand in my lap, letting her feel what she was doing to me. I said "Think of what the other boys will do. You will tell me if any of them hit on you, right? I'll break their little fingers."

Casey laughed and said "Yes, I'll tell you if someone hit on me. You really shouldn't worry so much. Kyle is in the same room as I am. Hell he is sitting right next to me. I really don't think that some guy is going to come up to me and ask me on a date."

"You never know. You're very beautiful...inside and out." I said leaning over to kiss her

When we got to school, I slipped an arm around her waist. Everyone was in the hallways talking to friends or teachers that were there. I glanced around and my eyes caught on to some scribbling on the wall me and Casey did a couple months ago.

_FLASHBACK: (No One's POV :)_

_Derek and Casey were walking down the hallway. Derek and Casey had study hall, both were bored, and decided to leave class. Not like neither of them needed to study more. Derek and Casey stopped at their locker that the two shared. Derek grabbed the books out of Casey's hands, putting them away. As he closed the locker Casey saw him pull out a permanent marker. Casey gave him a quizzical look._

"_What you doing?" Casey said_

_Derek gave her is his famous smirk and said "Come on, it will be fun, trust me."_

_Casey said "Okay." and they ended up almost at the front doors. "What are we doing? Derek I said I'd skip class not skip school."_

"_Relax. I know you and I would never ask you to do something like that. We aren't skipping school; we are going to write on the walls." Derek said uncapping the marker_

_Casey laughed and grabbed the marker out of his hands. She said "Where shall we put it?"_

_Derek showed her a hidden part of the wall that was still visible if looked at. "Right there."_

"_Okay." Casey said stepping up to the wall. She wouldn't let Derek see till she was done. _

_Derek said "Come on Casey let me see what you wrote." Casey nodded moving aside. Derek read "C, McD. From brainy to beautiful in less then a year." Derek turned to Casey and said "Case…you always here and are beautiful, never forget that."_

_Casey handed him the marker nodding. She said "Your turn."_

_Derek said "No peeking." Then he turned to the wall and wrote his own message. When he was done, he moved aside so Casey could see what he did._

_Casey read "DDV…" Casey looked at Derek and said "Let me guess…Daredevil Derek Venturi?"_

"_You right. Read on." Derek said_

_Casey turned back to the wall and finished reading "People say forgive and forget, I say forget about forgiving and just accept." Casey turned to Derek and said "Very beautiful words there Venturi."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get back to class before someone catches us." Derek said heading towards class._

_End of Flashback:_

We kiss one final goodbye before we head to the assigned classrooms. In my classroom I have John and Kyle to keep me company while I know Rick and Andy are in Casey's room looking out for her. I slapped hands with the two of them before sitting in my seat. John and Kyle sit right next to me with shit eating grins on their face. They look like they were just granted the entire female population for themselves

"Boys." I said looking at them weird. They both replied with their own hey back to me. I said "How long have you been here?"

John said "Since 9:30. My mother had to drop me off since mine is in the shop. She told me that I saw late for everything else that I wasn't going to late graduating high school."

"He's my ride. Dad caught me in the backseat with some chick and he flipped out and took me car away." Kyle said. I laughed at that one. Kyle said "So…how did the parents take the news?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. I said "What news?"

"About you and Casey you jackass." John said

I broke out in a grin, thinking about Casey before replying "Oh…come here…I got a plan. To answer you question, no we didn't tell them."

So I told them my plans about what I was going to do and they loved it. When 11:20 rolled around everyone was in there caps and gowns ready to go. As we walked out of the room I saw Casey pas me by. She waved and blew me a kiss. I smiled and waited till it was my turn to go out. We got to the football stadium were there was a stage set up from everything. All of us students sat down in order preparing ourselves to go up and get our diplomas. I glanced down the rows to look to see where Casey was. She had her back to me talking to Andy. Kyle slapped me in the back of the head, I turned to yell at him but the ceremony started. I looked around and found my dad, with his video camera, with everyone else. Boy were they going to get something to video tape. After about an hour of talking they started to announce people to come get their diplomas. I think that aside from Nora I screamed the loudest when Casey was called up to get hers. I saw the principal wink at me signaling for me to come up.

"Ladies and Gentleman before we get to the valedictorian speech. I would like to bring up a special person. Please welcome Derek Venturi." He said shaking hands with me before giving me the podium.

I stepped up and said "Thank you. Our valedictorian is a wonderful person. I'm so happy to have the honor of having her in my life and by my side. So give it up for your valedictorian and my lovely girlfriend Casey McDonald." The look of my father's face was priceless. I turned to Casey and pulled her into a kiss. I whispered into her ear "Knock 'em dead baby."

Casey took my spot and said "Thank you Derek for the lovely introduction" She started on her speech and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. What she said at the end of her speech made the smirk on my face grow. She said "So as we moved forward on our journey this is a new start for us. We you have friends and family, like I do; by your side anything is possible. There is nothing like being love for whom and what you are. So take that with you as you move in life. Congratulations class…we passed high school!" People started to cheer and I realized that it was really over.

I felt my phone vibrate and opened it. "Meet me at the baseball fields." was what the message said. So I when to go find my girl. I called my dad and told him we would be home later. When I got to the baseball field I saw Casey's cap and gown

"HEY! Over here." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and saw Casey in the dugout.

I walked over to her and said "Hey yourself. Nice speech you had there."

Casey said "Thank you."

I looked at her and then into her eyes and said "You look very beautiful today."

"Thank you again. You don't look so bad yourself." Casey said wrapping her arms around my neck. She said "Love you."

"Love you too." I said back to her. I kissed her lips before pulling back. I said "We should probably head home now." Casey gave me a look and I said "You know their waiting to talk to us about us. It's better to get done sooner then later. So what do you say…are you gonna walk willingly or am I going to have to carry you?"

Casey took a running leap and jumped in my arms. She said "Carry me." while laughing.

I took Casey to my car with her in my arms. I set her gently in her seat and got a kiss as a reward. I got into the car myself and drove to the house. The whole time we were in the car I could see Casey was trying not to show that she was shaking. I reached over and laced my fingers with hers. I made myself a silent vow, that no matter what our parents say, Casey and I were going to me together. When I pulled up in front of the house I got out of the car first and waited for Casey. She walked up to me with a smile on her face and grabbed my hand that I offered to her. I opened to door and let Casey in before heading in myself. My dad and Nora were on the couch, so I sat in my chair with Casey on my lap. I let my fingers spread wide around her waist. Casey started to play with my fingers and I kissed her lightly on the back of the neck.

My dad stood and said "How long?"

"Less then 24 hours but I've loved her since I first met her." I said truthfully, no need to lie

Nora turned from me to Casey and said "Case…"

Casey smiled and said "It's true. We just didn't get the courage up to say anything."

"So. You two had sex when you got the hotel room?" Nora said. It looked like her eyes bugging out of her head

Casey said "Mom!" She put her head down and I could see the red.

I put my mouth up to her ear and said "Soon as they're done we'll get out of here. Okay?" When she nodded I turned my attention back to the two older adults.

My dad looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Where do you plan on going with this?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. With dead serious tone I said "Forever if she'll let me. Look…we're going to college in 3 months. I would like to spend those 3 months here without all the fighting."

Nora said "This came all of the sudden. You have to give us time to adjust. We're just worried that you two have rushed things a little bit. I mean Casey just broke up with Sam, she's going through a hard time."

"Actually… not really that hard. I got passed Sam the moment Derek kissed me." Casey smiling at me

"Did you use protection?" My dad asked me

I said "We did. Can we go now?"

When he nodded, Casey scooted off my lap and turned to wait for me to get up. We laced your hands together and left the house. Me and Casey got in my car and drove till we got to the lake. Casey got a blanket out from the back. After she lay in on the ground I pulled her down in-between my legs. Her back was leaning against me chest, my back was leaning against the car. We sat there in silence but we were specking volumes to each other. We watched as the sun started to go lower into the night. By the time graduation was over it was 2:30. So we were watching the lake till way pass dinner. As the last rays of light disappeared, leaving us in darkness, Casey stomach rumbled loudly.

Both laughing I said "I guess that mean I need to feed my girl?" She nodded up at me and I had to kiss her so I did. "Do you want to do home and eat?"

Casey shook her head before replying "No…Let's go to the diner down the street from here."

I nodded and said "Sure. Let's go before it gets really dark." We pack everything up and head to the diner. When we get there John, Andy, Kyle, Rick, and Dan were there. I took Casey over to the table

"Hey guys." She said to them

The said "Hey Casey…Derek."

I said "Hey." I sat down and put Casey in my lap. I said "You guys order yet?"

"Nope you came just in time." Andy said

The waiter came over and said "Hello. What can I get you?"

"You new?" John said leaning over Casey to get a look at the guys face. I pushed him back in his seat.

"Yeah." The waiter replied

Casey said "Tell the cook A, K, R, Double D, J, and Casey. He'll know what he's cooking." The waiter nodded and left. A half hour later we were all eating, Casey had her tuna salad and I had my two burgers.

I lifted the burger up to her mouth and said "Take a bite." She shook her head and I said "Take a bite. You need some meat on your body…not that it isn't already very beautiful."

"Okay." She said taking a bite out of it. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then I noticed John nudge Andy and point at us.

I said "What?"

John said "Nothing. You two are just really cute together."

"You guys seriously need girlfriends." Derek said with a smile.

"Hey." Andy said. He looked at me and said "What about player's for life?"

I smirked and said "Hockey players for life. I got a woman now." Right after I said that the waiter came back over and said "Anything else."

Casey said "No we're fine. Thank you."

He was lucky Casey was sitting on me. I saw the guy look down my girl's shirt. I smiled before pulling Casey's face towards mine, pressing a passionate kiss on to her lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the waiter huff and walk away. When I was done I said "I would like to stay and chat but my dad is probably really worried about us. We'll see you guys later."

Casey gave each of them a hug and said "Bye."

We got back in my car, driving back to our house. When we got there I notice Nora by the window looking out. I parked the car in the driveway, before Casey could get out; I grabbed Casey's hand pulling her back in the car. I leaned over gently placing a piece of hair behind her ear before cupping her jaw between my palms. I pressed a gently kiss on her lips, pulling away three minutes later, leaving her lips and her body wanting more.

I leaned my forehead against hers and said "You know when we go in there were gonna get yelled at."

"I know but I don't care. We didn't do anything wrong, hell we are 18 years old, we are legal adults that can do anything we want." Casey said

"So does this mean that you'll be spending tonight in my bed?" I asked

Casey said "Where else would I be."

"Don't know." I answered as we got out and walked in the front door. I said "Just think…in 3 months we'll be going to college and have our own place."

Casey said "I know." and we went in.

Nora met us right in hallway. She said "Where have you two been?"

"We went the lake and then ate dinner at the diner." Casey said

"You couldn't be bothered called me? I've been worried sick about you two all night." Nora said

Casey said "Mom…I get it okay but I'm 18."

I pull Casey up stairs into my room. She won't stop yelling about her mom, so I pushed her against the wall. Shoving my tongue down her throat. I said "The only thing that I want to hear you screaming about is my name out in desire."

Casey said "Derek…put your mouth on me."

I said "My pleasure."

I let lips trail down her neck. I started to suck on the soft skin there, leaving nice looking hickey for the whole world to see that she is mine. I ran my hands down her back and found the zipper to her dress. I slowly slipped the zipper down, so the dress dropped the floor. Casey started to unbutton my shirt while unbutton and unzipped my pants. When were down to our underwear I picked Casey up and placed her on the bed. The next morning we both woke up and Casey put on my t-shirt and her panties before running to her room, while I got up and headed over to my closet. Once I was dressed, I logged on to my computer with my back to the door. I heard the door to my room open and shut, and then two arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She asked

I said "Sure baby." I pulled her into my lap so she was facing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and turned to see what I was doing. I entered my myspace and put up things around Casey, which I got a laugh out of. I turned Casey were she was facing the computer and said "Your turn."

Casey logged on and as she was waiting. I skimmed my lips around her neck. She leaned her head against my shoulder and said "Der…Derek, God that feels good."

There was a knock on the door. My dad stuck his head in and said "Derek."

I pulled my lips from Casey's neck and said "Yeah dad?"

"I need you down stairs." He said.

I nodded but Casey didn't seem to get it. She was having too much fun on my lap. I leaned up and whispered into her ear "Babe. That means you have to get up for me."

"Oh yeah." Casey said getting of my lap.

I said "Finish what you started. I'll be back up in a little bit."

Casey nodded to be before I left the room with my dad. He made me clean the dishes, telling me it was my turn to do them but I knew the real reason. My dad just didn't want me and Casey alone together, but he didn't know we are well past only doing it one time. I mean we went at it last night like 5 times before we finally fell asleep. I surprised my dad by actually doing the dishes. I laughed when he left the room knowing I only had 3 more months. Casey and I would be moving into a new apartment and the days couldn't move fast enough.

**Thank You 4 Reading. Please Review.**

**---SexyPunk54---**

**The quote -People say forgive and forget, I say forget about forgiving and just accept- is a quote I found online. It wasn't mine and it is very beautiful and I love this one.**


	3. Last Day Home

**Last Day Home:**

_**No One's POV:**_

Casey rolled over to face Derek's side of the bed. It's been a little under 3 months since prom, graduation and everything that followed. Derek looked down at his sleeping angel. Derek lifted his head when he heard his cell phone vibrate across the table. Derek reached over Casey to grab the phone, almost pulling the thing out of the socket before he remembers he plugged his phone in. Derek unplugged it, looked at the ID, and flipped it open.

"Hey Dan." Derek said

Dan said "Hey. What took you so long to answer the phone? Are you and Casey doing the nasty?"

"No. I forgot that my phone was plugged in and I pulled it. What are you doing calling me at…" He glanced at the clock before saying "6...am…AM!" Derek said surprised Dan knew what 6 looked like.

"I know but it's our last day here so we want to get an early start. All the guys want to get together one finally time before we take our separate ways to go the apartment or dorm." Dan said

I nodded and said "Okay."

Dan said "Great. Meet us at the diner at 7. Don't be late." Then he hung up.

Derek placed his phone on the table. Looking at Casey, the sheet she had was dangerously low on her chest. Derek gently kissed her to wake her up. "Case…baby."

Casey groaned and said "Go away."

Derek said "Get up we need to be out of here by 6:40."

"Why?" Casey said before opening her eyes.

"The boys want us to spend our last day them. So hurry up and get dressed." Derek said

Casey got out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She went to her suitcase to get clothes, because mostly everything was shipped and sent to their apartment. Only need things were left behind in two boxes and a suitcase. Casey had her back to Derek when she dropped her sheet. Casey glanced over her shoulder and winked at Derek after hearing him moan. Casey smiled before pulling up her black lace panties then a matching bar. Just as she got her bra closed the doors opened, there was George and Edwin. Casey screamed, grabbing a blanket to cover herself. George turned around while Edwin just stood still, his eyes on Casey, in shock. Derek threw a pillow at Edwin's head that hit right on the mark.

"EDWIN! Get out." Derek yelled

Edwin nodded and said "Right." Then left

Casey sat on the bed, while Derek pulled boxers up his legs. He sat next to Casey and said "You okay?"

"Yeah…that was really embarrassing. I can't believe your dad and brother walked in on me getting dressed." Casey said lifting her face towards his

Derek said "Just think, this is our last day here. Then we'll have our own room, in our own apartment, all the way in Toronto."

Casey said "Thank god." Casey head to her suitcase again. She had jeans on but took out 4 tops. She turned to Derek, who had his back to her, and said "Derek."

Derek turned and said "Yeah baby."

"Help me pick on." Casey said

Derek looked at them and said "I like the black, off the shoulder one. It's cute, plus it's got my number on it."

Casey put on the top and fixed her hair. "Ready." She said looking at Derek

"Good." He said

Derek grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet from the table before taking Casey's hand. He turned once more before to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. They headed down the steps and were in the living room when Casey saw Edwin sitting on the couch. She stopped and got red in the face immediately. Derek smiled tugging on her hand to get her out side. They jumped in the car and took off toward the diner. After about 5 minutes Casey turned off the radio.

Derek turned to her and said "Baby is something wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about something." Casey said. She was silent before she said "Do you love me?"

Derek turned to Casey and said "Casey…what are you talking about? Of course I love you."

Casey said "So will you still love me when we go to college?"

"Yeah I will still love you. What brought all this on?" Derek said. Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand.

"Nothing." Casey said trying to lie

Derek said "Casey…you don't very well…what's going on."

"I heard Emily and some girl talking the other day. They were saying something about when we get to college and around beautiful women that you are gonna forget all about me."

Derek said "Baby that isn't going to happen." He pulled into the diner, stopped the car, and turned to me before he said "You are the best thing in my life. I'm not gonna throw that away for a few cheap pieces of ass. I get lots of action from you that keeps me very happy, that's something college girls…hell any girl can't do for me, only you."

Casey got tears in her eyes. As they started to roll down her cheeks she said "I'm so sorry I doubted you Derek. I'm sorry that I though all those things about you." Casey wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shirt.

"Hey…it's okay. Clam down, we are gonna be just fine. Your gonna mess up your pretty face." Derek said trying to get a laugh out of her.

Casey laughed at his corny joke. Casey wiped the tears away then said "I love you Derek."

Derek said "Love you too Baby." They got out of the car and headed into the diner.

When John spotted them. He stood and said "DASEY!" Ever since Derek and Casey got together the boys started calling them Dasey when they were together.

Derek sat down with Casey on his lap. Rick said "Hey Dasey."

"Hey HPs" Casey said. HPs stand for Hockey Players.

Dan said "So what were you two doing when I called?"

Casey said "Sleeping. Where are Amanda, Anna, and Katy?"

Amanda Sanders was Rick's girlfriend, Anna DeMarco was John's girlfriend, and Katy Anders was Dan's girlfriend. They were all friends with Casey too. Dan said "Katy's still asleep when I checked on her last."

"Amanda should be here any minute and she's bringing Anna with her." Rick said

"Cool." Casey said

Andy said "Once we get done eating we're heading to the park." Everyone nods; the waiter comes and takes the order.

Casey turned when she heard the bell on the door ring. She jumps from Derek's lap when she sees the girls. Casey said "AMANDA! ANNA!"

"CASEY!" Both girls scream back.

All three met in the middle for a big hug. Soon they all headed back to the table where their boyfriends were sitting talking between themselves. Casey moved Derek's arm up off the table and sat down in her previous spot. Amanda and Anna took the example and sat in their own boyfriends laps. The group chatted on everything and anything. The waiter came by and dropped off the food. Casey ate her bagel while drinking sips of Derek's apple juice.

She felt Derek's warm breath hit her ear before she heard "Do you want some eggs?"

"No I'm good." Casey said then felt her phone vibrate. She said "Eat. I'm gonna go take this outside there is less noise."

"Will you be okay?" Derek asked with concern.

Casey nodded and said "I'll be fine." She headed outside and answered her phone. She said "Hello?"

"I heard about the little stunt you pulled at graduation bitch." The person said angrily into the phone

Casey glanced all around her before saying "What do you want Sam?"

Sam said "You knew I wasn't gonna be at graduation. I just got back and the whole place is talking about something that happened 3 months ago. You are a little slut. Tell me something, how long were you fucking Derek while we were together?"

"I was fucking Derek as much as you were faithful…never! Now leave me alone before I let Derek come over there and kick your sorry ass." Casey yelling into the phone before she hung up

"You okay." A voice from behind Casey said. Casey turned to see Amanda standing there.

Casey shook her head and said "Yeah I'm fine, just some guy troubles."

Amanda said "Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…but hold on a second." Casey said texting someone

Seconds later Anna came out. She said "Derek said you had 10 minutes before he comes out and sees what's wrong for himself."

Casey nodded and they all sat down. Casey said "You know Sam right?"

"Your ex?" The girls said at the same time

"Yeah…well…he sort of doesn't like the idea of me and Derek together, that was him on the phone. He asked me how long I've been sleeping with Derek while we were together. Apparently he heard people talking about what happened at graduation." Casey said putting her head on Amanda's shoulder.

Anna said "Are you gonna tell Derek?"

"Of course." Casey said immediately. She took a breath before she said "I might have to have the HPs there."

"Why?" Amanda asked  
Casey said "Because…Derek's gonna want to kill him."

"Want to kill who." Derek's voice reached Casey's ears from behind

Casey turned to see Derek standing by the doorway. Casey said "Derek." Casey turned to the girls and said "Can you give us a minute."

They both nod and leave. Derek meets Casey halfway as she was walking up to him. He said "Babe. What's wrong?"

Casey said "Umm…Sam called. He said that he umm…just got back. He heard around town about graduation. He asked some questions and called me some names."

Derek said "Really. What did he call you?"

"Derek." Casey said but she saw the look in his eyes. She mumbled "He called me a bitch and a slut. But I told him that if he called me again you would kick his ass next time."

"NEXT TIME! No I'm gonna go kick his ass right now." Derek yelled heading towards the car.

Casey jumped in front of Derek. She grabbed his arms and said "Derek please don't. This is our last day here and I don't want you getting in trouble or worse hurt. Please just leave this alone for today." The tears started to fall from Casey's eyes.

Derek looked down at his girlfriend. He pulled into his arms and mumbled "Okay. I'll stay here but if he calls or comes near you I swear to god I'm gonna hit him." Casey nodded and Derek said "Love you."

"Love you too." Casey said pulling away from the hug for a kiss.

"So I guess we aren't need then." Casey and Derek heard. Turning they saw all their friends standing there.

Casey shook her head and said "No…we're fine." The three girls head inside linked together

The guys head over to Derek. Rick said "Hey…if you ever are gonna hit the little SOB…tell us. We want to get some hits in there to okay?"

Derek nodded and said "Yeah."

"Plus…we got your back." Andy said

"Brothers?" Derek said sticking his fist out with his knuckles up

They said "Brothers." Hitting fist. Then they head in the diner. After that they went to the park were they were joined by Katy.

"Nice sleep?" Casey asked. The girls were on the bench while the boys were playing basketball

"Great. I was up late last night talking to Dan." Katy said

Casey said "See that is why it's good to live with your boyfriend. No high phone bills every month. Plus I get to fall asleep in his arms every night."

"Not for long. Soon we can all do that every night. Oh…I can't wait till we get there." Anna said

"It's so cool all three of us got apartments in the same building. We won't have to walk that far to talk or like I said high phone bills." Casey said

Derek came over to the girls and said "Come play 5 on 5 with us."

"NO." The girls said

"Why…" Derek said but trailing off. He saw a car knows very well pull up.

Casey catches Derek and said "Derek."

"What. I didn't do anything…yet." Derek said mumbling the last word

"Stay calm." Casey said wrapped her arms around his neck. She said "Promise me you won't swing till he swings first. I don't want this to end up your fault." When Derek nodded Casey turned to the guys and said "You guys too." The guys looked at the girlfriends before turning to Casey and nodding.

Sam walked up to the group and said "Hey guys…Derek…Casey."

Derek said "What do you want?"

"Nothing to do with you and your slut." Sam said. Casey pulled Derek tighter. Sam turned to Dan before he said "How bout we go catch a movie."

Dan said "Sorry. We were busy at moment."

Sam looked at Kyle and Andy. He said "What about you two. Care to join me."

"Get the hell out of here Sam." Kyle said

Sam stormed over to Casey said "What have you been telling them?"

"I would take a step back before I make you step back." Derek putting Casey behind him

"Do you have get evolved in everything Derek?" Sam said

Derek took a step towards Sam. Casey kept her hand in Derek's. Derek said "When it evolves Casey, my girlfriend, yes I do. Go home Sam."

"I got better idea." Sam said punching Derek.

Derek hit Sam back, instantly breaking his nose. "DEREK!" Casey said scared for her boyfriend.

Casey went to get Derek put Sam ended up punching Casey in the jaw. Derek hit Sam with much more power that it took Rick, Dan, and John to pull him off. Rick said "Derek think about Casey."

Andy and Kyle were helping Casey up. Derek rushed over to her. He said "Are you okay? How's your jaw feel?"

Casey had tears streaming down her face. She said "It's sore."

Derek pulled her to his chest. He said "I'm so sorry."

The police pull up. They have everybody sit on the ground before one of them said "Can somebody tell what's going here."  
Casey was going to talk but her jaw hurt. Derek whispered "Don't talk baby. It's only going to upset it even more." Then turned to the police and said "The guy down there is my girlfriend, Casey's, ex-boyfriend Sam. He has been starting trouble with us. When he came here he headed straight for Casey and I wasn't going to let him touch her. I wasn't going to hit him out of a promise I made Casey but he hit me, so I hit him back. He swung again and hit Casey in the jaw. So if we're done here…" Derek stands and helps Casey up. He finishes "I'm gonna take my girlfriend to hospital."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." The police officer started. Casey looked between Derek and the police officer. The police officer said "You and him need come down to the station with me."

John turned to Derek and said "Don't worry man. I'll take Casey to the hospital."

Casey shook her head. She said "Derek no." Her tears were falling down her face.

"Shh…it's okay. I want you to go with John and I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." Derek said

"Love you." Casey whispered into his ear as she hugged him

Derek said "Love you too." Then kissed her forehead.

Casey latched on John the second Derek was out of reach. Casey watched as her former and current boyfriend in the tiny car. Good thing Sam was knocked out of there would be another fight in the car on the way to the police station. As soon as the car was out of sight to Casey, she sent everyone home except John, who was taking her to the hospital. John leaded her over to his car. John lifted her up to get in the high truck cab. John got himself in and headed to the hospital. While he was driving he pulled out his cell phone to call Nora.

"Hello." The voice said over the phone

John took a deep breath and said "Mrs. McDonald?"

Nora said "Yes."

"It's John…Casey and Derek's friend…I just wanted to call and tell you that something happened today." John said waiting for the crying

Nora took a shaky breath before she said "What happened?"

John said "We were at the park when Sam showed up to start things with Derek. They got in a fight and Casey got caught in the cross fire. She was hit in the jaw and we are on our way to the hospital. Derek had to go with the police to the station.

"Okay…I'll be down there soon." Nora before hanging up

Casey took a piece of paper and wrote "Is she mad?"

"No. She's just really worried about you." John said.

Casey nodded turning back to the window. When they arrived to the hospital, John helped Casey into the waiting room and got her all the necessary forms. Casey filled them out quickly and John told the ER nurse what was wrong. When John sat down he noticed that Casey suddenly went pale. John glanced over his shoulder to see Sam standing there with a big smile on his face and he had handcuffs on. John moved her where they couldn't see each other.

Casey said "John…I need Derek. I think I might go crazy."

John nodded and said "Okay. He's…coming out of the elevator now." He watched Derek run up to them.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. Casey nodded her head pulling him close.

Casey mumbled "Love you."

Derek said "Love you too. Now no more talking till the Dr looks you over."

A nurse came out and said "Casey McDonald?"

When the group stood John said "Derek…Casey's mom is coming and I'm gonna head off. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Ok. Thanks for everything man." Derek said as Casey hugged John. Derek and Casey turned and followed the nurse. The nurse took them into one of the exam rooms and pointed to a bed. Derek lifted Casey onto the bed. He stood by her legs and said "She was punched in a jaw by a guy who was 3x her size. I just want to make sure that nothing is broken and everything's okay."

"Let me guess…you're the boyfriend? I'm Rose." The nurse said

Derek said "Nice to meet you. I'm Derek and this is Casey."

Rose walked over to Casey. She touched and poked till she was satisfied. She said "The Dr will be in with you shortly. Casey why don't you lie back on the bed and get comfortable. Is there someone coming, so I can let the nurses know?"

Derek nodded and said "Her mother should be coming soon. If she isn't here already."

Rose said "Okay. I'll come in and check on you in a little bit." Then she left

Derek moved a piece of hair out of her face. He said "You scared the crap out of me."

"I know. I didn't mean to. I was so scared when they brought Sam in." Casey said

Derek jumped up and said "Wait…Sam's here…in the hospital?"

Casey nodded and said "Yeah."

Derek nodded and pulled Casey into his chest. Casey held onto his chest crying into his shirt. That was how the two of them spend their last day home. In the hospital getting Casey fixed up and heading home for a few hours sleep. Yeah, it was an eventful day but nothing would compare them for their future.

**Thank you for reading this. Please give feedback I love it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	4. First Day In College

**First Day In College:**

_**No One's POV:**_

Derek glanced over at Casey, to see she was still sound asleep in bed. It had been over a week since Sam had punched Casey, Derek had never forgotten himself. Today was their first day of college and everything was perfect. Derek gently kissed Casey on her cheek, in response she turned onto her back before opening her eyes.

Derek placed some hair behind her ear then said "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome. What time is it?" Casey said back

Derek glanced over her shoulder and said "5:30"

Casey said "Our class is at?"

"6:15." Derek said

"SHOWER TIME!" Casey said jumping up.

She grabbed Derek's hand and ran into the shower. 20 minutes later that couple walked into their room to get changed. Casey dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red tank top with a black fishnet long sleeve top over it, and black Fluffy Mommas. Derek threw on jeans, a tee, and was waiting for her. Casey grabbed her bag and books while Derek did the same. After checking to make sure they had everything and the door was locked, the couple headed out to their car. By the time they got to class it was 6:00.

"Right on time." Casey said checking her watch

Derek said "Thank god. Don't need to start off on the wrong foot. Who picked American literature again?"

Casey said "We did…together." Derek nodded. They headed into the class. Casey said "Where to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine." Derek said

They sit down in their seats and the teacher walks in. She gets to the front and said "Welcome American Lit 101. I'm Mrs. Brass and for the next two semesters you will be with me."

Derek leaned over, whispering in Casey's ear "What a bitch." Casey gave him a disapproving look.

Mrs. Brass said "Now please find a seat in it, that will permanent seat unless I say so. People on the left, turn to the right and greet your new lifetime partner."

Casey turned to her right and said "Hi I'm Casey McDonald."

"Hi I'm Derek Venturi. It will be a pleasure to work with you." Derek said with a smirk

Casey broke out laughing and said "Kiss me." and he did

"Put your names where you are on this paper. First and last name go where they are labeled. The few sheets I pass out will be your grading and what I expect from you."

After class they going in separate directions. Casey said "Promise you won't forget me?"

"I promise I won' forget you. Trust me, with a body like yours, how could I forget." Derek said giving her a quick kiss.

They started to walk to their class when Derek turned. He smiled when he saw Amanda and John with heading in the same class. Casey was heading to Advanced Chemistry and Derek was head Calculus. For the next 2 hours they were separated. Casey was walking around campus heading towards the parking lot were her and Derek were suppose to meet. Casey saw a nice tree and sat down, glancing at a watch, she realized about 20 minutes before Derek would show up. Casey opened her bag and pulled out a bag of cookie and her book. She was reading getting into the book with the sun hitting her face when suddenly her sun was cut off when a shadow fell over her. Casey looked up into the smirking face of her boyfriend before he sat down next to her.

"See…I told you I wasn't going forget about you." Derek said with a smirk

Casey said "Hey there. Wow 20 minutes went by fast."

Derek looked at her book but noticed something else. He said "Food. Let me have some."

"Why? They're my snack." Casey said laughing as she moved the cookie out of reach.

Derek said "Please baby." He kissed her neck.

Casey laughed and said "Fine have some." She gave him the bag. Casey said "This day started out really good. I think I'm really gonna like it here."

"Good. I like it here too. Hey do you have any classes around lunch time?" Derek asked. When Casey shook her head Derek said "Good. Meet me here and we'll go to lunch."

"That sounds great." Casey said looking at her watch. She looked at Derek and said "I got to go. Love you baby."

Derek said "Love you too."

Casey leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss before she got up. As she was walking about she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before turning around. Derek watched Casey till she was out of eye sight till he rested for a minute. Derek finished off the cookies and looked at the time. Realizing that he needed to head to class, Derek grabbed his stuff and headed there. At lunch time, which was about 12:30, Casey was the first one back to the tree. Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed for a second before she relaxed knowing it was Derek. Casey turned in his arms listening to his heartbeat, that she tapped out on his arm.

Derek broke the silence when he said "Case…"

"Yeah?" She replied back

"We gonna go sometime today? We need to be back here for more classes in another hour of so." Derek said gently stroking her hair.

Casey said "Sorry…your heartbeat is really soothing."

Derek said "Well you'll have plenty of time to listen to it tonight. Right after I make you scream my name really loud a couple of times. Now however…" Derek opened her door before he said "We are going to lunch. I am starving and those cookies didn't fill me up." Casey got in and they drove to this small restaurant.

They got seated quickly and a waiter came up to them. The waiter said "Welcome. How may I help you this afternoon."

Derek said "We would like a large cheese pizza, bread sticks, and…" Derek looked at Casey

Casey laughed and looked at the waiter. She said "And cheese fries." The waiter nodded the left the couple alone. Later the couple left the pizza place. Derek got in the car but didn't start it up, only looked over at Casey, who looked back at him.

Derek said "Love you."

"Love you too. What's up babe?" Casey said

"Nothing" Derek said shrugging his shoulders. Casey gave him a look and he said "What. I'm fine."

Casey said "You can't lie to me. Just like I can't lie to you. Please tell me what's up."

Derek sighed and said "I just keep thinking about what Sam did to you. You shouldn't have ever gotten touched."

Casey said "Derek…things happen, mistakes are made. I'm fine now, has this been bothering you for months?"  
"Maybe…yes." Derek said

Casey crawled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing her neck. She said "Then train me to fight."

"WHAT!" Derek said almost dropping her out of his lap.

"Train me to fight with the best of them. You guys fight everyday in hockey, have the boys and you train me like you guys do." Casey said looking him dead straight in the eyes.

Derek said "Casey…I want to keep you away from fighting…not teach you how to do it better."

Casey said "Come Derek it would be fun. You with no shirt on, sweating…me in a pair of short shorts, a small little barley there tank top. This could be fun, me and you thing."

"Fine, me and the boys will train you, but this isn't for fun. You train with use, you train hard. We aren't going to take it easy on you, okay?" Derek said looking at her with dead seriousness

Casey nodded at him with a smile. She caught a look at her watch and said "Oh shit….Derek we need to get back or we'll be late for class." 

Derek gently placed Casey back in her seat before pulling out of the parking lot. They hurried themselves to class, since they had the next 3 classes together. Derek pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. He popped the truck and grabbed their stuff, before shutting it. Casey was waiting by the hood of the car with a smile as she looked at him. Derek handed her, her books before taking her hands in his. Leading her over to the class hall were they had to go. Their last class was a writing class both had to take for their majors, see Derek wanted to go into business while Casey wanted to become a lawyer. When they were in their seats Derek was watching Casey as she pulled her stuff out that she needed. Without him realizing it, Casey caught Derek staring at her.

"What?" Casey said

Derek said "Nothing…your just very beautiful."

Rick came in the class and sat next to them. He laughed at Casey's blushing face. Rick said "Hey guys what you up to."

Casey said "Nothing."

"I heard the teacher in here is a total babe." Rick said grinning

Casey shook her head and Derek laughed. Casey said "You have a girlfriend."

Rick said "I was just looking…I wasn't gonna go up and ask her for a date."

Before they could comment anymore the teacher walked in. She said "Welcome I'm Myra Burgs. Most of you have my husband Mr. Burgs for Chemistry."

When Casey grasped Derek turned to her and said "You have him?"

"Yeah. Bug hunky guy, short black hair, lots of muscle, actually he hangs around here a lot and now I know why." Casey said

Rick looked at Mrs. Burgs and said "She ain't as pretty as Amanda is."

Casey grinned and said "See…your in love."

"I know." He said grinning. He pulled out a box and said "Do you think she'll say yes when I give her this?" Rick opened the box to show them the ring.

Derek said "What jewelry store did you jack that ring from?"

Rick said "I didn't jack it. I swallowed my pride and went to my mother. She gave me the money and I plan to pay her back the second I get the money."

"You must really love her." Casey said. It was no secret that Rick and his mom never got along since she walked out 3 years ago. She had recently tried to get back in Rick's life, helping any way she could.

Derek said "Congratulations are in order then."

Mrs. Burgs said "Excuse me…could you try to focus your attention down here. This is a classroom not happy hour."

The three friends laughed quietly to themselves before turning their attention to the lecture. By the end of the class everyone was laughing so hard there was tears in their eyes. It turned out that Mrs. Burgs was a very funny teacher to have. They all walked out to the parking lot, to Derek's car. Casey turned and hugged Rick before climbing into the car. Derek and Rick did that manly hug thing before Derek hoped in the drivers side of the car. Casey put her head on Derek's shoulder after buckling her seat belt in the middle. Derek kissed her forehead before leaving the parking lot. The couple made it home in no time and they were both happy to be home. Casey took the keys out of Derek's hand as he got out of the car. Derek left all of their books in the car, locking it before joining Casey at the door. They walked hand in hand up the steps to their apartment. Casey unlocked the door to their apartment, dropping her keys, purse, iPOd, and cell on the table in the living room. Casey was walked towards the bathroom when she caught sight of a picture on the wall. It was of the day they moved in, non of the HPs or their girlfriends were there yet. Derek had grabbed a camera, sneaking a picture of them making out.

Derek came up behind Casey and said "Nice picture."

"I look horrible." Casey said

"You looked sexy. Why do you think I got the camera. I was going to take a single shot but when you turned and looked at me. I lost all control." Derek said

Casey shoved him and said "Shut up."

_Flashback:_

_Derek walked back up the steps with a big box in his hands. He placed them in the kitchen because they were marked 'KITCHEN' in big, bring, Casey handwriting, blue ink. Derek was about to leave again when he heard Casey humming to herself in the bedroom. Derek shut the front door and walked into the bedroom to get a peak. When he saw Casey, who had blue on her face, humming and painting, he snuck out and grabbed a camera. Derek set the camera up on the dresser and set the timer. _

_He walked over to Casey and said "Hey Casey."_

"_What." She said turning. Derek pushed her against the wall and kissed her. When the flash went off Casey pulled away and said "What was that?"_

_Derek kissed her collarbone and said "Camera going off." Derek was kissing her neck, he pulled back and said "You smell good."_

"_You have AXE on. You know that turns me on." Casey said pulling him closer_

_Derek said "Why do you think I wore it." Kissing her on the lips this time._

"_Less talking and a lot more actions." Casey said_

"_Right away." Derek said picking her up._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Derek said "You remember that night?"

"Yes, it's the reason why our bedroom was and still is two different shades of blue." Casey said

Derek said "That isn't my fault. I told you I didn't spill that paint can."

"Your feet were the only ones that touched the floor." Casey said laughing.

"Fine believe what you want." Derek said fake pouting before kissing her cheek

Casey said "Why don't we paint the room purple?"

Derek said "No…I'm not sleeping in a purple room. How 'bout we find another nice blue color again?"

"Whatever you say. I'm hunger baby…what are you making me to eat." Casey said

"Grilled cheese. Does that sound good to you?" Derek said  
Casey's eyes lit up. She said "Yes. Now go get to cooking while I got change."

"Don't tell me that…we'll never eat till 9 tonight." Derek said

"Go cook my food." Casey said pushing him towards the kitchen.

Derek walked into the kitchen as Casey got changed. 5 minutes later a hand tried to steal a piece of cheese but he coughed the hand, Derek turned to look at her. She was wearing _**his**_ basketball shorts, and a sports bra with a wife beater over it. Casey pulled her hand out of Derek's, pointing towards the stove as she jumped on the counter. Casey wasn't to far away but far enough were grease wouldn't splash up on her. Derek stepped in front of her and feed her a piece of cheese. After swallowing it, Casey leaned in a gave him a kiss. Casey watched as Derek work in the kitchen, them machining like a old couple. Casey started to day dream about what their future looked like. Casey was pulled out of her day dream when Derek laid his hand on her leg.

"You okay?" Derek asked

Casey nodded and said "Yeah. Just daydreaming."

Derek smirked and said "About?"

"Us." Casey said shyly putting her head down.

"All good things I hope." Derek said pulling her head up for a kiss. Casey nodded jumping down off the counter. Derek said "Love you baby."

Casey smiled and said "Love you too." They sat at the table with Casey in Derek's lap, feeding each other. As Casey was eating, Derek gently nipped at her neck. "What are you doing?" Casey asked

Derek said "Eating…there is this delicious thing in my lap that I can't ignore anymore."

Casey laughed at her boyfriend before picking up the sandwich. She turned in his lap were she was facing him and held the sandwich up. Derek opened his mouth put instead of putting the sandwich in, she gently kissed him on the lips. Derek took a sandwich out of her hand, placing it back on the table before standing. Casey squealed trying to wrap her legs around Derek's waist. Derek lifted her higher, throwing her over his shoulder. Casey was sliding so far down his butt she decided, as they were walking to the bedroom, that it needed attention. Casey slapped him, right there, and laughed when he jumped at the unexpected surprise. Casey was laughing up until the moment Derek dropped her on the bed. Hours later Casey snuggled deeper into Derek's chest. 

Casey said "Derek."

"Yeah baby." Derek said running his hands threw her hair

"Do you think we'll make it." Casey said

Derek nodded before she said "All the way."

"Today was great. I think I'll like it here a lot." Casey said smiling as she kissed Derek's chest

Derek said "It was nice. Go to sleep baby we got a long day tomorrow. Love you." Derek said

Casey nodded and said "Love you too."

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	5. Old & New Faces

**Old & New Faces:**

_**No One's POV:**_

It's been 3 months since Derek and Casey's first day of college. They have been doing really well in their class, were on their time off them spend some of the time with the guys training Casey. They turned the basement of the apartments, were all washers and dryers were, in mini gym. When Derek said she would be treated no different then they were treated at one of their practices, they jumped right in it.

"High kick." Derek said watching Casey punch the bag before she jumped back and kicked the bag.

Dan said "Higher." They watched her hit the bag higher up.

Derek said "Done yet?" Casey shook her head. Derek watched punch for a few more seconds before he said "Stop." Casey stopped, resting her head on the bag. Derek said "You okay?" Casey just ran into the bathroom.

"Remember the first time Coach made all of us puke our guts out?" Dan said watching Casey take the steps three at a time.

"Right after a 3 game losing streak." Derek said. He paused for a second.

Derek and Dan said "Never loss after that." at the same time.

"Puking is gross." They heard Casey said as she climbed down the steps. She walked over to Derek and said "Do you have something to get this horrible taste out of my mouth?"

Derek pulled out gum and said "Will this do?" Casey nodded putting the gum in her mouth.

"Shit." Dan said looking at his watch. He looked up at the couple and said "I have to go get ready. Katy and I are going out to a fancy restaurant." Dan started to head up the steps and turned to face them before he said "Call me when you want to do this again."

"Okay." Derek said watching Dan leave. Derek turned to Casey and said "You okay?"

"Yeah. You ready to go back to the apartment?" Casey asked

Derek nodded and the couple walked up the steps. Derek opened the door for Casey and let her slid in first. Casey left her stuff on the table before she walked towards the living room. Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her shoulder. Casey smiled rubbing her hands across Derek's that were tightly secure around her waist. Casey unwrapped his hands, pulling him over out the couch and sitting him on it. Casey pushed Derek into a sitting position, letting get comfortable before she sat on his lap. They were kissing and undressing, getting really into making love to each other, when there was a knock at the door. Casey groaned and placed her head into the crook in the Derek's shoulder/neck. Casey slowly slid from Derek's lap, pulling her shirt back on before she opened the door. Upon opening the door, Casey saw two girls standing there with smiles.

"Can I help you?" Casey asked

One of the girls said "I'm Morgan Peters and my sister Crystal. We just transferred to the University of Toronto. We live in the next building, so we wanted to come introduced ourselves."

Casey said "Nice to meet you, I'm Casey. My boyfriend, Derek, and I also go to the University of Toronto."

Crystal said "Sorry for interrupting. It was nice meeting you Casey."

"You too." Casey said. The three girls said bye and Casey shut the door. Casey walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Derek asked

Casey got into her former position. She said "That was our two girl next door neighbors. They were sister and going to the U of T." Casey was quiet for a minute before she said "OH MY GOD!"  
"What?" Derek asked

Casey smiled and said "I could so get them two together with Andy and Kyle."

Derek said "Casey…they said that they didn't want to be set up."

"I know but when we go out, I feel like we are leaving them out because they don't have girlfriends to do the couple things that we do. I just want to see everyone happy like we are." Casey said resting her head on his shoulder.

Derek said "I know Case but you have to let things work out on there on."

Casey nodded and said "Okay…but I can still introduce them. Not matchmaking…just starting destiny."

"Casey…" Derek said

Casey said "What?"

"You really are a wonderful person." Derek said. Pulling her shirt off Derek said "You have wonderful heart…" He kissed her chest right over her heart. "You have a wonderful…" he kissed her forehead then smirk at her "wonderful eyes…" he kissed her closed eyes. "A beautiful mouth…" Derek laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Derek stood up with Casey in his arms. He said "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

Casey nodded and Derek carried her into the bedroom. They spent the night showing each other how much they love each other. In the morning Casey woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Casey reached over Derek to grab his shirt that was hanging off the table. Casey slipped that on before going out to find the phone.

She found it and picked it up. She said "Hello?"

"Casey?" The person on the other end said

Casey smiled and said "Hey, what's Lizzie."

Lizzie said "Guess what…Edwin asked me out."

"Are you serious?" Casey said

"I know…look I have to go, I just called to tell you that." Lizzie said

The two sisters hung up the phone. When Casey saw the time "Shit." were the first words out of her mouth before she took of to the bedroom. Casey shook Derek awake. She said "Baby…wake up."

Derek said "What?"

"It's time to get up and go to school." Casey said

"What time is it?"

Casey said "Around 6:30."

And that woke Derek up. He jumped from the bed to grab some clean smelling clothes. The couple took real fast shower together, no funny business, before they got dressed. Derek grabbed his keys while Casey grabbed both their book bags, handing on to Derek. Casey ran into the kitchen and grabbed 2 muffins for them. Casey headed out to the car while Derek checked to make sure that they had everything, Derek locked the door. When they pulled up in the parking lot, Dan and Rick were standing there and they didn't look happy.

Derek got out of the car and said "What's up guys?"

"There's something we need to tell you before you see it for yourselves." Dan said

By that time Casey had gotten out and was by Derek's side and said "What's wrong?"

Derek said "Just tell us."

"Ummm….see the thing is…" Rick started

"DEREK! CASEY!" They heard from behind them

Derek instantly got anger. "What the hell."

Rick said "That's what we were trying to tell you."

"Derek what are Emily and Sam doing here?" Casey asked

Derek looked down at his girlfriend and said "I don't know but they aren't going to hurt you. I'll make damn sure of that."

Sam and Emily came over and said "Hi guys."

"What the hell are you two doing here? Do you want to get locked up again?" Rick said on Casey's other side, Dan behind her ready to move her out of the way.

Sam said "No…we come to make peace with Casey and Derek."

"Yeah. We didn't exactly handle things the right way when Casey found out." Emily said

Casey said "Go to hell…both of you."

Emily said "Casey…"

"No…you hurt me…really bad, something that isn't gonna go away fast." Casey said

Emily said "It's been 6 months?"

Casey said "So…at least something good thing did come out of this."

"What's that?" Sam asked

"One is that you showed me your both lying sons of bitches. Two well…" Casey said. She wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder and said "Two is that I got Derek." Casey smirked at Derek before turning her attention completely on Sam and said "Oh and next time you want to take a swing at me you better hope to God you can run fast because this time…Derek and the boys won't kick your ass…I'll will."  
Sam said "Look I don't want no trouble…I learned my lesson the last time that I started something with you two."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Casey said sliding her hand down, tangling her fingers with Derek's before walking off with her man and boys.

When they were out of ear shot Derek said "Do you believe them?"

"Not a chance in hell." Casey said

Dan said "That's a girl, always trust your instincts."

As they were heading towards their class Casey forgot all about the whole Sam/Emily chaos when she saw Morgan and Crystal. Casey let go of Derek's hand and headed over to the two girls. Derek stared at Casey's ass as she walked in front of him. This went on for a few minutes till Dan smacked him in the back of the head before speeding up to get to the girl.

Casey hugged the two and said "Hey girls."

Morgan and Crystal said "Hey Casey. How are you?"

"Good…you?" Casey asked They both nodded and Casey said "Why don't you come over and meet some friends of mine?" The twins nodded and they head over to Casey's friends. Casey said "Guy…this is Morgan and Crystal Peters…they live across from the apartments. Girls this is everyone." As Casey was introducing them she noticed something. "Wait…where is Andy and Kyle?"

"Studying for a test." Rick said

Casey got that disappointed look on her face and Derek said "We'll meet up with them later. It's to get to class."

Everyone nodded before heading to whatever class they had at that time. After school Casey was tired and they were suppose to all go out and have a big dinner tonight. Derek laughed to himself when he saw that Casey had fallen asleep on the way to their apartment. When Derek got home he gently shook Casey's shoulder's waking her up. Casey took the keys and headed up first while Derek was behind her with their stuff. When Casey unlocked the door, she stopped causing Derek to bump into the back of her.

"Baby what is it?" Derek said

Casey opened the door wider and said "Please tell me you sent these." Casey moved where Derek could see 12 dozen rose lined the floor of the apartment.

Derek said "What the hell."

"Look…they left us a card." Casey said pointing it out

Derek grabbed it and read the card aloud. "Dear Casey, Hope you enjoy that flowers. They are a gift from me to you. I just want to show you I'm sorry. Love Always, Sam."

Casey said "These are from Sam?"

When Derek nodded Casey grabbed two trash bags. She pulled out all of the flowers and threw them in one where all of the vases were put in the other. Derek watched with a raised eyebrow as Casey walked around the room till every flower was pulled and thrown in the trash. Casey gave Derek a grin before she headed for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked with amusement in his voice.

Casey said "Giving Sam a visit." Casey picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey AnnMarie I need you to do me a favor….sure…could you look up a Sam Porter (couldn't find last name) for me, it's really important…sure I can hold." It was 2 minutes before Casey lifted the phone back to her lips and said "Really? Well thanks for all your help. I'll be by around 4:15 on Thursday…thanks." Casey hung up the phone with a confident smile.

"Did you get it?" A nodded confirmed she did "How?"

Casey said "This girl, AnnMarie, is in my Chem. class. I promised to tutor her in exchange for the address. Which by the way is down the street building 6, apartment number 4."

Derek almost punched a wall. "The dumb mother fucker, what the hell is he fucking trying to pull."

"When we go over there no hitting. I don't need you in jail."

Derek nodded his head but was still considering it as they made the short walk down the street. He was carrying the trash bag full of flowers for her. When she got to the door she took them out of his hand and laid a kiss on his lip. Before they got to caught up in the passion Casey broke the kiss. She went over to the door and rang the door bell.

Sam opened the door "Casey…Derek."

"I don't want these." Casey dumped the bag at his feet. "Don't send me any more flowers." Sam tried to get her to calm down. Casey said "NO! I don't want anything from you. Let me spell this out for you okay…LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Casey turned and started to walk back to Derek. She finally realized that she wasn't afraid of Sam anymore and he could hurt her again. Not alone was Derek always around her but Casey had her own training to fall back on. Casey smirked at Derek before turning to Sam, who when she turned got a smile on his face, she walked back up to him. Before he knew what was happening Casey's foot shot up, connecting a shot right to his balls. Sam hit his knees as Casey headed back over to Derek, who rapped a arm around her shoulders.

"Nice shot baby."

As they walked home they saw Morgan, Kyle, Crystal, and Andy. Casey said "Look…I didn't even have to introduce them, they met by themselves…now that is fate." Everyone else was there too.

Derek was stunned when the girls grabbed Casey, threw her in a car and left. "What just happened?"

"All of our girlfriends just took off with your car and all of our money." Rick said noticed no one had their wallet anymore.

Derek laughed "Let's go order some pizza and watch some hockey."

The boys headed inside to Derek and Casey's apartment and got comfortable in the living room. Derek used the only money Casey left him to get pizza, snacks, and soda. Derek turned on the classic hockey channel since no recent game was on. The pizza came and in less then 10 minutes it was all gone. Before any of them knew it, with their stomachs full, the boys fell asleep. An hour later the girls arrived back from their shopping trip. When they went inside they saw how much food was all move the living room, and the boys passed out in various places in the living room.

Casey held a finger up to her lips "Keep them asleep. I'm gonna go grab my camera." She did and she snapped a few pictures.

Morgan said "Watch this." She walked over to the radio and turned it on low and to a heavy metal station. "On three. 1...2...3!" Morgan turned the radio all the way up and all the boys jumped as the were awoken

"What the hell." Derek said looking around to see all the girls laughing

Casey said "I got a picture."

Soon the laughter died down and Morgan and Crystal had to go home. Casey sat the camera down on the table and walk over to Derek and climbed in his lap. Derek wrapped an arm around Casey's waist while Casey enclosed her hands behind Derek's head. After a while people started to leave, so that Derek and Casey were the only ones in the apartment. Derek kissed the side of Casey's neck, making her throw her head back so he could get to more skin. Derek stood with her still wrapped around him and headed towards their bedroom. She let out a squeal when Derek dropped her on the bed but he silenced her up really quick by slipping his tongue into her open mouth. Soon clothes filtered the floor, the room got hot and sweaty, and dirty words and words of love were tossed in the air. They have new faces in their lives bring even more joy and the show of old face bring back bad memories but they new that their love could conquer anything, as long as they had each other.

**Please give the story a review. Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it. There will be more to come**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	6. The Burning Question

**The Burning Question:**

_**No One's POV:**_

Freshman year was over and all 12 friends had made through their first year of high school. Morgan and Crystal had gotten together with Andy and Kyle respectively. The 12 of them were spending the summer in Miami, Florida on the beach. Rick had finally proposed to Amanda and she said yes. Now there was another in the works.

Casey closed her last suitcase with a huff. "I can't wait to get out of here for 3 months."

"I know, no more Sam and Emily to bother us." Derek said smirking

"Thank god for that. When is everyone getting here?" Casey was throwing 2 bikinis in her bag.

Derek checked his watch. "Umm…in about an hour. That would give us two hours to get everyone in the car and to the airport and on the plane."

"Done." Casey threw the last suitcase on the floor. Derek muttered a quick thank you to god before throwing the suitcases in the living room. "Derek watch them, they have my hair supplies."

Derek lifted her up and threw her on the bed "Now we have an hour to waste. I plan to waste it on making you scream my name as loud as possible."

"Really?"

"Really."

Derek leaned down and placed feather-light kisses on her neck. Derek grinned when he heard her moan his name out as he hit her sweet spot right below her ear. Derek laid Casey high up on the bed and draped his body over hers, but not to crush her. He untied the straps to her halter top and pulled that off along with her pulling his off. They were almost naked when there was a knock on the door. Derek put his head down, right in between Casey's breast and groaned. He stood throw a quick grin at her before kissing her chest and getting up

"Stay right were you are okay. I'm gonna go get rid of whoever is at the door."

"No Derek…lets just forget about that and come back in bed with me."

"It might be important." Derek said as he walked to the living room in only jeans. "What?" was his greeting as he opened the door to see a man standing there.

The man said "Terribly sorry if I interrupted something Mr. Venturi but I was told to deliver this to you especially." The man handed Derek the package

Derek nodded holding it tightly in his hands and said "Thank you for bring this by."

"Good day Mr. Venturi."

"Have a nice day Mr. Anders." Derek waited till the man was gone before he closed the door. He placed the package in the cabinet.

"DEREK! Who was at the door?"

Derek walked back into the bedroom. "Some guy trying to sell me something." Derek climbed back on top of Casey and said "Now where were we…oh right here."

Derek closed the gap between their lips, trapping Casey in a passionate kiss that she returned with equal passion. Derek trailed his kisses down her neck so she threw her head back, giving him more skin to kiss. Only minutes after both Derek and Casey came off their high that only making love can give them, there was a knock on the door. Derek groaned again before he stood and threw on jeans and no underwear. When he opened the door up there was everyone standing there with their stuff and big smiles on their face

Dan covered his eyes with one hand and his girlfriends with the other "God Derek put some clothes on. No one here wants to see your naked white chest."

"Shut up and come in. Make yourselves at home while I go get Casey." Derek headed for his bedroom.

"Try not to let your minds or hands wonder Derek. We don't really have time for that." Rick watched as Derek stopped by the bedroom door

Derek turned to face him with a smile. "At least I get some from my girlfriend anytime, anywhere, anyway."

Then he turned and headed into the bedroom. Derek went into the bedroom to see Casey was already up and redressed. She had her carry on bag in her hand and her purse. When they got out to the living room, the men rolled their eyes, as the girls all hugged each other. Derek waited till everyone one was out of the apartment before he checked and made sure they had everything, then he headed into the cabinet and took the package, then he locked the place up. Derek stuffs it deep into his side of his travel, carry on bag that he was taking on the plane. When Derek walked outside he stopped short at the car arrangements. They had already agreed to take 2 cars to the airport, since it was an hour ride to the airport. All girls pilled into Casey and Derek's car while the guys took Dan's SUV. Derek grumbled as he headed over to his buddies. He got in the passengers seat just as his phone went off. Cars started, belts were buckled, and Derek pulled out his cell phone.

There was one new text message. Dan saw that and said "Well read it to us…honey."

"Der, love you n will sit w/ u on plane. Love, Case." Derek smirked at the messaged while all the guys busted up laughing. He texted her back before turning to his boys. About half an hour into the drive they didn't notice the girls pull off the road.

Dan's phone got a text message. "Hey D, could you get that for me."

"Sure." Derek picked up the phone and looked at the text. He almost dropped the phone out of his own hands.

Dan looked at him "What's it say? Is it from Katy?"

"Yeah it's from Katy. It says surprise your gonna be a daddy."

"WHAT?" Dan screamed slamming on the breaks.

"Watch it." The guys all yelled as they drove to the shoulder of the road.

Derek read the rest of it "P.S we stopped at the McDonalds I felt like I was going to puke."

"She's umm…she's…" Dan couldn't seem to get the words out.

Derek laughed and said "Pregnant. She's pregnant with you kid."

Dan started the car again and hit the gas "We got to get the McDonalds."

When they got there, all girls were out front except Katy and Casey. "Where is she?"

"Calm down Dan. She's getting something to drink, throwing up isn't a fun thing and it doesn't taste too good either." Anna paused and saw the doors swing. She pointed behind Dan "She's right there."

Dan ran up to Katy; swing her in his arms "Baby…why didn't you tell you were pregnant?"

"I just found out. The Dr. just called me before I texted you."

"I'm gonna be a dad…oh god…me."

Katy was put down. She cupped Dan's face in her hands. "Yeah…you are, and I'm gonna be a mommy."

After everyone congratulated her. Derek said "Okay…is everyone ready to go?"

The seats again were rearranged for the rest of the drive to the airport. Derek and Casey were in her car with Morgan, Kyle, Andy, and Crystal. The rest were with Dan and Katy in his SUV. They finally made it to the airport just in time to hear that there flight was boarding. When they got on the plane, they realized that they were separated into couples. Casey and Derek found their seats and Derek placed her bags up in the compartment. When he sat back down Casey laid her head on his shoulder, and then Derek kissed her head.

"You know…this trip has already started out amazing. I can't believe Katy's pregnant." Casey said

"I can. Just promise me that if you ever get pregnant don't tell me while I'm driving. Dan almost crashed the car when I read the message to him."

"You can see us having a baby?"

Derek pulled her head up to give her a kiss. "Baby…I told you I could see us going all the way. Now go to sleep, I know you're tried."

Casey closed her eyes only to wake up when they were landing in Miami. Casey looked out the window and said "Wow…it's so pretty here."

"Yeah but see I have the most beautiful thing in the world sitting next to me."

Casey turned to Derek, lifting her face telling him she wanted a kiss. Derek obligated "Love you."

"Love you too." Derek replied back

When they landed in Miami, the friends all met up again. Derek and Dan went into the car rental place and rented 2 big, black SUV's for the week. When they got the cars everyone got their bags and headed out to where the cars were waiting for them to board in. Derek leaded the way to the beach houses since he was the one to set everything up with the owner of them. Derek pulled up in front of 2 beach houses right on the beach front. Both were rented to Derek for 3 months, each house containing 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a full kitchen, and living room. Derek and Casey, Dan and Katy, and Rick and Amanda were in one while the rest were in the other. Derek watched Casey's face as she saw the bedroom that they would be using for the next three months.

"Derek it's beautiful." After they put there stuff away. Casey grabbed his arm and said "Come on we need to go to the store."

Derek shook his head, getting out of her grip "No I don't think so. I have much better things to be doing instead of shopping with you."

"HEY!" Casey chased him down the steps. When he got to the last step, Casey flew onto his back.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Derek placed her on her feet before walking into the kitchen.

All the girls ended up going and 2 hours later the phone rang. Dan was by it so he answered "Hello."

"Come out here and help get all this food in the house." The line went dead after Casey's order. Dan turned to the Derek and Rick who were staring at him "Let's go and help. I don't know what Casey would do to me if I didn't help. I've trained her myself and Sam still can't walk straight from her shot."

So they all helped get the bags in. When they were done, Derek pulled Casey into his lap and nuzzled her neck. She smirked at him lacing their fingers together. "Love you. Now go get that sexy black bikini, I saw you pack, on and meet me out side in 10 minutes." Derek whispered into her ear.

Casey smiled brightly before jumping from her seat. She raced up the steps only to race down and planted a big one on Derek's lips. Then she headed back up the steps at a faster pace. Rick raised an eyebrow in Derek's direction, which Derek pretended that he didn't see. Rick and Dan made kissing noises as Derek walked out the back door to the beach. Casey was down the steps in just under 10 minutes and she was out the door. As she walked out the door, she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. She skipped to the beach where she saw Derek sitting with no shirt on, tell tale signs of what years playing hockey that toned his muscles. Casey walked up behind him, watching him watch the ocean.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"The sunset." Derek turned and got a good look at her "What's with the sunglasses, the suns almost down. Come sit with me."

She sits in-between his legs, taking her sunglasses off. "It's so beautiful…it looks just like a painting."

"I know. Remind me to thank Katy for coming up with the idea of coming to Miami." Derek kissed the side of her head, laying his head on her shoulder, watching the sunset. The couple watched the sun completely disappear before Derek said "Come on…let's go swimming."

"What Derek…that water is probably freezing cold."

"Let's go swimming." Derek repeated

Casey just smiled at him "Okay." They stood and headed out to the water. Derek flipped off his flip-flops and jumped into the water. Casey stood there for a minute.

Derek resurfaced and saw her still on land "What are you doing?"

"What if it's cold?"

"The water is fine, just jump in and don't think about it."

"If it's cold I am so beating your ass when I catch it."

"Okay you can try." Casey took a deep breath and jumped in. When she resurfaced he said "You still want to try and beat me up?" Casey jumped into his arms. "Now this I could really get use to." Derek started kissing her neck and Casey was going with it till she felt her top almost fall off. She jumped back away from Derek "What?" He didn't know what he did wrong

Casey said "Derek what do you think you're doing?" Casey fixed her top.

"Having fun with my girl."

"Derek…we're in a public place, the police can arrest for public indecency."

"One there is nobody around here to call the police. Two, trust me when I tell you that I would let anything happen to you."

"You better not." Casey said throwing her back, letting Derek have his way. Around 2am the couple crept back into the house. Derek was walking in front Casey when he ran into the couch, muttering a loud curse. "Shh…Be quiet Derek your gonna wake everyone up."

"Well I just stumped my toe." The lights were thrown on. Dan and Rick there with Katy and Amanda on the steps with hockey sticks. "Hey guys."

"D…what the hell…are you just coming in?" Rick suddenly had a grin on his face

"Yeah we are. Sorry about waking you all up." Derek watch as Katy turned and went up stairs muttering something about stupid kids and going to bed.

Dan watched her for a minute before turning back to the group "I'm gonna head into too."

Casey nodded, resounded Dan's statement. Derek kissed her head "Okay…I'll be up in a minute, I have to something to drink…salt water doesn't taste good." Casey laughed as she walked up stairs, Amanda followed shortly after, and so Rick followed Derek into the kitchen. Rick looked at Derek with questioning eyes. Derek shook his head "No…we were sitting there, sunset in the back ground, it was beautiful but the words never made it out of my mouth."

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time."  
"Maybe…I'm gonna go head up to bed."

Derek threw his water bottle away and headed up the steps with Rick following. They broke off into their own separate rooms where their girlfriends laid. When he enter his bedroom Derek saw Casey in bed with only his shirt on. Derek smiled before stripping out of his clothes to throw new boxer. Derek climbed into bed, Casey turned to face him and snuggled up to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"Love you Case."

"Love you too."

**3 months later** the friends were on their last day in Miami. They would be heading to the airport early tomorrow to board a flight to go home. The word home now brought tears to Casey's eyes. She was out looking at the ocean while Derek in their room. This not how they thought they would spending there last day in paradise.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Early that morning Casey got up from bed. Again Derek wasn't in bed, he hadn't been there when she woke up for a week now and he wasn't there when she went to bed. Casey closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Casey opened her eyes when the door opened and standing was her best friends._

"_Hey Amanda."_

"_Hey girly, you doing okay?"_

"_No…Where is Derek this time?"_

_Amanda shrugged her shoulders "Don't know…all I know is that he left with Rick early this morning."_

_Casey nodded her head and stood up get changed for the day. Casey cleaned up the room before she opened the door with a fake smile on her face. One she grown to throwing on her face and making it believable. After eating something, Casey sat on the couch and search the channels for a movie to take her mind off Derek. Around 12:30 Derek came into the house with Rick behind him. Casey looked up but hurriedly looked down in fear of crying. Amanda was standing by the kitchen shaking her head at the two men. Amanda took Rick's hand and leaded up stairs, giving the coupe privacy._

_  
"Case…"_

_Casey stood up from her seat, her eyes finally meeting his "Don't…I don't want to hear it. For a week now you have been gone before I woke up. I barely see you during the day and you come home after I have gone bed."_

"_Case…" Derek went to go to her but she took a step back so he stopped_

"_No. This was suppose to be my dream vacation. This last week has a complete and utter nightmare…a true living hell._

_Derek cut her off "Casey there's…"_

_Now she cut him off "I don't want hear it. You obviously don't want to be around me so I'm gone. After today we can go home and I'll get my stuff and leave."_

"_Casey don't that's…"_

"_Move!"_

"_No."_

_Casey started to push around Derek was stronger and kept her in the house. Casey had tears pouring down her face as she started hitting him in the chest. He let her taking everything that she was giving to him knowing that he deserved it. Casey stopped and he though she had finally giving up, till she foot connected with his jewels. Derek instantly let her go and cupped himself trying to relieve some pressure down there. Casey ran around him and out the door to the beach. Rick and Dan came down the steps when the heard the door slam to see Derek standing there holding himself._

"_She get you good?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Dan shook his head and said "Your fault man. You should have just told her what you were doing from the beginning. Could have saved you some pain too."_

"_I'm gonna let you cool off for a little bit. Remind me again why we trained her." Derek asked more to himself then them_

_Rick answered anyway "Because you wanted to see her in skimpy outfits."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Casey let the tears roll down her eyes and she knew her relationship was over. Rick was watching her from the kitchen window. Two arms wrapped there way around his waist. "Hey." His girlfriend said

"Hey"

"How is she doing?"

"Not good. She's just laying there on the beach with her head on her jacket staring into the ocean."

"Well then lets try this. You go talk to him and I'll try to make this make sense to her." Amanda was going to walk out the door but Rick stopped her.

"Don't let her tell you everything is okay because it's not." The kiss and head out to help the broke couple find there way back. Rick knocked on the door "Yo D…it's Rick can I come in?"

"Sure." Was the replied and Rick walked in. Derek was on the bed with his head in his hands. "She still on the beach?" Derek looked up at Rick.

Rick nodded his head "Yeah…Manda's out there with her now."

"How bad do you think I've screwed everything up."

"It's repairable but you shouldn't have waiting that long. Hell you should have been more sneaky about it if you needed to. I heard her cry every night that you weren't there. That was really hard for me to listen to but I made you a promise that I would keep what your doing a secret."

"I know I screwed up but I'm gonna make it better." Derek stood and left the room with a grin

During their conversation the girls were having one of there own. Amanda sat next to her "Honey?"

Casey looked at her "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"No…I'm really not. Am I not pretty enough for him?"

"Girl are you kidding me…your beautiful."

"She's right you know." Derek was standing right behind them. "Something that I've taken for granted one to many times."

Both girls turn to see Derek standing there. Amanda glanced in-between them. "I'll leave you two alone to talk this out." With that she left them.

Derek walked up to Casey, holding his hand out. "Come with me?"

"Derek what are you doing?"

"Just answer me one question?"

"What?"  
"Do you trust me?"

Casey looked straight into his eyes without hesitation "Yes."

"Then come with me." Derek extended his hand to her a little more and she took it. He lead her off the beach into a private part of the beach. When they reached the clearing Casey stopped short at what she saw there. "This is why I've been so busy this week. This morning when I came in, I was going to bring you here but then…"

"I'm sorry I kicked you." Casey offered with a smile

Derek just shrugged his shoulders "I deserved it in a way. There was a reason why I brought you here."

"Yeah? Why?" Casey said looked at the clearing that had red, white, and pink rose petals spread everywhere and candles too.

"There has been something I wanted to do for three months now." Casey looked at Derek with confusion clear in her eyes. "You are the best part of me and the highlight of my life. When we first got together I couldn't believe my luck and this morning when you ran out of the house I realized that I could lose you and I didn't like that feeling. So I'm gonna just say this and hope for the best." Derek took both of Casey's hands in his. "Casey McDonald…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Ha, ha, ha…it's a cliffhanger. Will she say yes?, will she say no?, Nobody knows but me…LOL. Review and tell me how you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	7. The Answer and the Chaos That Follows

**The Answer and the Chaos That Follows:**

_**No One's POV:**_

Derek stared up at the sky watching the stars twinkle in the night. He glanced over to the women sleeping by his side, then down the thing that was shinning on her left hand. It was 2kt diamond ring that he slipped on her finger just hours before. The sun was slowly sinking into the night, spreading colors all across the sky. Derek smirked at the thought of how he got to where he was right now

_FLASHBACK:_

"_There has been something I wanted to do for three months now." Casey looked at Derek with confusion clear in her eyes. "You are the best part of me and the highlight of my life. When we first got together I couldn't believe my luck and this morning when you ran out of the house I realized that I could lose you and I didn't like that feeling. So I'm gonna just say this and hope for the best." Derek took both of Casey's hands in his. "Casey McDonald…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Casey kept her mouth shut, her eyes going behind him and ring. "Case…babe this would be a great time to say something to me."_

_The next thing Derek, he was on the ground with Casey on top of him "Yes…yes I'll marry you. A trillion time yes I'll marry you. I love you so much." Casey kissed him for all she was worth. _

_Derek pulled back and grinned happily. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy you've made me so happy."_

_Casey pushed him on his backs with a smile, she straddled his waist. Casey sat her bottom on her rock hard abs before she lifted her shirt over her head. Derek followed her actions and pull his shirt off, flinging it somewhere. Derek groaned at the sight of her prefect, naked body exposed to his eyes. Casey slowly leaned down licking from his chin to his ear._

"_You know Mr. Venturi you have a week to make up for."_

"_My pleasure." More clothes were removed, bodies were joined, and two lovers felt like they were in heaven._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Derek was startled out of his memory when his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey…did you two work everything out? You weren't on the beach when we came looking for you two?" Dan said worried that they were still fighting.

"We're together and happy." Derek confirmed

"So did you…"

Derek grinned stupidly to himself "Yeah I did…she said yes."

"Well let me be the first to say congratulations and I'll see you when you and your fiancée come back to the house." With that Dan hung up and so did Derek.

Derek got up from the rose covered ground they were laying on. Derek pulled on pants and slipped a shirt over his head. Casey moaned and turned over. Derek didn't see she was awake and he had his back to her "Nice ass you have there Mr. Venturi."

Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Yours doesn't look so bad either…Mrs. Venturi."

"I love the sound of that. It has a ring to it."

"I know. For now we need to get up and get dressed. Other wise they are gonna leave us in Miami."

"Okay…I'm up." Casey slowly sat up, the blanket we used wrapped around her body.

"Damn baby…no need to be shy now. I've seen everything thing that you got many times and I don't mind seeing it again. You're a very beautiful women. Oh and I have a surprise for you?"

"What is it?"

"Well…I decided since it's been a while since we've seen the young ones…we'd go home for a little bit before coming back to Toronto and start school in 2 weeks."

"Really. Baby that's great." Casey hugged Derek close to her. When she pulled back she said "How many of them know?"

"All of them. The guys helped me pick it out and they couldn't keep it from the girls."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"6 months."

Casey's jaw dropped open. "Wow?"

"Yup…" Derek cupped Casey's softly and kissed her. "Sorry about making your last week in Miami a total living hell."

"That's okay. You made up for it…3x last night. It's good to know that you still work."  
"What?" Derek was confused by what she meant.

Casey shook her head. He jumped a little when she cupped 'him' in her hand. "I was worried that I damaged 'him' when I kicked him."

"Oh no babe…he bounces right back." Derek smirked at her.

Casey waited till Derek was busy again with his back to her. Casey threw her clothes on in lighting speed. Derek just placed his shoes on when he turned around to be met with a handful of sand in the face. Derek wiped the sand off him and looked at the person who threw it. The person wasn't just standing there; she was taking off towards the house. Derek made sure they had everything before rushing after her. Casey entered the house with a grin and flushed face. Amanda and Katy who were sitting on the couch looked at her with raised eyebrows as to what Casey was doing. Casey pushed off the door and headed up stairs. Derek came in not 2 minutes later looking around. Amanda smirked before pointing a finger up the steps. Derek smiled at her before heading up to his bedroom.

When he walked in Casey was sitting on the bed. Derek walked over to stand in front of her. "That wasn't very nice Casey."

"I know…but I got a laugh out of it."  
"And I'm gonna get a laugh out of this." Derek jumped at her, but she was quick

Casey got up and ran to the other side of the room, giggling "Hey slow poke over here."

"You calling me slow poke now? Oh baby you are really gonna get it."

"See you keep saying that but you can't catch me."

Derek nodded jumping across the bed at her. She laughed running towards the door, where he finally caught her and held her there. "Gotcha." Derek breathed into her ear, making her body light on fire

"Derek…" Casey mumbled pushing her body into his

Derek groaned into Casey's neck where his face was sitting. "Casey…god you feel really good." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He leaned down and got really close to her lips and Casey though he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes. "On second thought…I'm getting my revenge…TICKLE ATTACK!" Derek started to tickle her

Casey started laughing as he got her in the ribs. "Stop…Derek…please stop."

Derek stopped and looked down at her. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards hers. The next day all of them were at the beach, Derek with a shoe box. "Ready?" They all nodded and sitting in a circle with girlfriends in boyfriends laps. Derek opened the box that had all of their names on them with pictures by them. It was beautifully decorated by the girls.

Amanda held up a picture of her and Rick. "My future." then she placed it in the box

"My future bride." Rick placed a picture of Amanda in the box

Dan took out a folded paper, it was the text message. "Being a good daddy." He refolded it and placed it in the box.

Katy took a deep breath and placed a sonogram picture of the baby in the box "To show what my future will bring me in 6 months."

It went on like that all the way around the circle. Each person placing something special and close to the heart in the box. Anna put in a gold bracelet to her mother, where John put in his 'lucky' key chain hockey stick hoping that would be his future job. Andy and Morgan both put in two little mini guitars in the box symbolizing that music is the soundtrack to their life. Kyle placed a picture of his dad, a remembrance of where he came from, while Crystal placed in a picture of her and Morgan, saying twin power forever and ever, something they would do as kids. Finally it was Derek and Casey's turn to put their memories in the boxes.

Casey held one picture of Derek and Sam. Over Derek it said 'FUTURE' and over Sam it said 'PAST' and she put it in. "To show me that I learned from my past mistakes and grew up. To show me what my future will hold."

"Always picking Casey over everything else…despite it's my beloved game of hockey." Derek taped a picture of Casey over a hockey puck and a picture of their parents. He put that in the box and kissed her on the forehead. They all put their hands on the top "To always being friends."

Everyway said "Friends." At the same time

Derek nodded his head before he said "We all promise here and now when we graduate college while come back and dig this up?" Everyone nods and agrees. "Okay…let's go back Toronto."

They placed the box in a trash bag and buried underneath the sand and a tree. Andy carved a downward arrow in tree showing them where it was suppose be. Casey wrote down the time, date, and place before she set up her camera. Everyone stood around the tree with the guys in the back, arms around their girlfriends with a bright smile on their face. After Casey gave each couple a picture, they all headed for the airport. Derek and Casey were leaving first so Casey gave each one a fierce hug then walked with Derek to the plane. She slept the whole way to the house, only waking up when she had to walk places or get to the car.

Derek gently kissed her neck, trying to wake her up. "Casey…Case…come back wake up for me."

"What?" She moaned out opening her eyes.

"We are home."

"Fine…I'm up but because I have to be up you aren't getting any tonight."

Derek tried to stop his laugh but it just came out. He pointed to himself "Nobody can resist this."

"Please…all it is is flab." Casey jumped out of the car before he could catch her. When they reached the front door together, Derek pinched her butt "HEY!"

"Sorry." Smacking her on the butt "That make it go away?"

Casey just glared at Derek as she knocked on the door. Marti opened up "SMEREK!"

"SMARTI!" Derek picked her up. "How's my favorite little sister?" He placed her back on her own feet.

"Good." Marti replied with a smile. She turned racing towards the kitchen yelling "SMEREK'S HERE!…SMEREK'S HERE!"

George and Nora walked out of the kitchen to see their two eldest. "Hey Derek…Casey."

"Hi…Why don't we all sit down? There is something that Casey and I want to tell you." After they all sit Derek looks at Casey, who nodded the go ahead "We're umm….we are…."

Casey sighed and said "We're getting married." Holding out her hand to show them her ring

George almost spit out his water. "Married? As in holy matrimony, till death due us part?" The nodded to show that's what they meant "That's a really big Derek are you sure that your ready?"

"Yeah."

Nora dropped Casey's hand and looked her in the eyes "That's a really nice ring but are you really sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with the guy who was your college love?"

"More then anything in the world."

"Then there is nothing more I can do but offer my congratulations. So congratulations you two."

George shook Derek's hand and Casey laughed quietly to herself when she heard two voices say 'yes' on the stairs. George said "You pick the best Derek. She's a real treasure."

"I know."

After claiming tired to their parents, the newly engaged couple headed up to Derek's old bedroom where they spent a lot of nights over those 3 months till early morning making love. Derek held open the door for Casey so she could get in. When everything was in, Derek fell face first onto his bed with a sigh escaping his lips. Casey walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think that they are happy for us Derek."

"They don't matter…all that matters is that we are in love, engaged, and soon we'll be husband and wife."

"I know…I already decided that before I came here that they wouldn't ruin my bliss."

"Good to know. I'm gonna go tell Edwin face to face that we're engaged."

"Okay hurry back."

"Will do."

Derek leaned down to brush his lips softly across Casey's. Before it could get passionate Casey pushed Derek towards the door. Derek grumbled but walked out the door towards Edwin's room. After he left, Casey went over to his suitcase and took one of his shirt. Casey smiled to herself as she was pulling off her clothes to slip on his shirt with nothing underneath. Casey sat on the bed and looked at her engagement ring with a smile. The diamond sitting in the middle shinned beautifully in the sun light. The ring also wasn't too flashy were it looked tacky. It was just ring for Casey's hand. She glanced up when she heard a big thump, then running towards the bedroom door. The door was pushed open and Derek came running into the room.

Casey stood up from the bed. "Baby…what happened?"

"Umm…I went up to see Edwin, to tell him the news. He was umm…busy…making out with Lizzie."

"Okay?…Oh, oh god how embarrassing for them."

Derek looked at her with wide eyes "Embarrassing for them? What about me who had witness it."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I…" He finally noticed her outfit she had on. "Damn baby…never knew that shirt looked so good till it was on you."

"Well…DEREK!" Casey screamed while laughing as Derek picked her up, all of throwing her on the bed. Casey moaned as Derek covered her body with his and kissed her. "Oh god…Derek."

"What?" Derek said pulled his shirt off

"Baby…I need."

"What do you need?"

"I need you…inside of me…NOW!"  
"Well then you are gonna have to get my out of my jeans."

Casey smirked as she undid the button on his jeans. She pulled off his jeans quickly but slowly pulled down his boxers. Derek pushed them the rest of the way down his legs. Casey laughed at him but had no time for little else, since he pushed her on the bed and took her shirt off. Derek made love to his fiancée all night long, only stopping for a few minutes to catch their breaths. The next morning there were awoken by 2 very angry people named George and Nora. Casey quickly made sure the blanket covered everything important while Derek slipped on jeans before jumping out of bed.

"Why are you two in our room without knocking?" Derek asked pissed

"What is this? Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti are close by. What if they came in the room during the night and saw this?" Nora said

Casey wrapped the blanket around her before standing by Derek. "Mom…we are 18 years old. We can do whatever the hell we want and you can't stop us."

George shook his head "Not under this roof you won't."

"Then we won't be under your roof." Derek said looking his dad straight in the eye. "Now you can leave while we get dressed and out of here." Their parents left their room. Derek turned to Casey "You okay?"

"Yeah…I just want to get out of here and go back home. I kind of miss my girls and the guys. We can grab something to eat on the way home."

"This isn't home to you?"

"No…home is our little apartment in Toronto where our next three years are. Then I expect you to get me a house so when we have our family, it's not in a one bedroom apartment."

"Okay…start packing while I get Ed, Liz, and Marti so we tell them face to face. Hopefully Ed and Liz won't be making out again." Derek kissed her cheek before leaving. "Okay Casey what to wear?" She decided on a pair of jeans and a Anisette pink and white top with some Jimmy Choo boots. (look on profile for outfit) About three minutes into packing Marti came running into the room with Lizzie and Edwin not far behind her.

"What's going on Casey?" Lizzie said sitting on the bed next to Edwin

"Umm…listen guys…George and Nora really don't like the idea of me and Derek getting married. So we umm…are gonna be heading back home.

Marti looked at them and said "What? Smerek…Casey don't go."

Derek lifted his little sister where she was standing on the bed. "Listen to me…you can come call or come over anytime, that goes to all three of you. If you ever want to see us, call and we'll come down for the day. We just aren't gonna be staying here anymore."

Lizzie hugged her sister "Call us when you get home so we now your safe?"

"Of course." After everything was packed pack the couple drove off, heading back home, which they reached later that afternoon. Casey dropped her bags by the front door "Home…I missed you so much. I promise to not ever leave you again until I get a house. You're quiet, nice, and a charmer and I would marry you if I could."

"Well excuse the hell out of me…I'm just your fiancé standing here while you proclaim for love for something that isn't me." Derek had a teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Casey wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist "See…this is nice. We don't have to tone down our feelings. We can have sex anywhere at anytime."

"Don't tease me."

Casey pulled off her shirt. "Who said I was teasing?"

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Even after I stuck that cliffhanger in. R&R please.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	8. Wedding Of Her Dreams

**Wedding Of Her Dreams:**

_**No One's POV:**_

2 years later there they were, seniors in college and getting married. Derek and Casey had made up with Nora and George to some extent as both were coming to the wedding but things were stressed. Casey had all of her girlfriends, Amanda, Katy, Anna, Morgan, and Crystal as bridesmaids. Derek had Rick, Dan, John, Andy, and Kyle as his groomsmen. Lizzie was the maid of honor, Edwin was the best man, Marti was the flower girl, and Antonio who was the ring bearer. Casey looked in the mirror at herself, she was getting married today and she couldn't be happier. Casey glanced around and saw that Marti was sleeping on the couch, since she got up at 5:30 that morning. People were running all around doing last minute things. Casey helped Marti up and into the bedroom where no one was allowed to go. It was a private room between her and Derek that nobody was allowed to intrude on. Casey glanced at the clock to see it was only 6:50 where the wedding itself started at 1:45. Casey felt the phone that was in her pocket vibrate.

"Hello?" Casey answered without looking at the caller

"Hey Baby."

Casey smiled as Derek's voice drifted in her ear. "Hi."

"What are you doing today?"

"Umm…in about 2 hours we are going to get out nails done. That will take an hour, so when we come back to the apartment that the hairstyles and makeup artist will be here which should take about two hours to get us all done. By that time it should be about 12:00 and I'll put my dress on and head to the church. We'll take about 45 minutes to get there and an hour for me to make sure everything is perfect and that it's also just extra time incase we get off schedule."

"Sounds very eventful. Tell me again why we didn't elope?"

"Because…I am marring you come hell or high water, Nora and George or not. You and I are getting married today, in that church at one pm."

"That's my girl. Wait why are you whispering?"

"Marti is sleeping in our bed and I think that I am going to join her."

"Can I come over?"

"Derek so help me god, you take one step towards this house I will sex with for 3 months and you can forget about sleeping in the same bed with me."

"Whoa there babe no need to get really mean."

"Just something for you to think about before you decide you want to pay me a visit." Casey laid on her side on the bed next to the Marti.

"What's going on over there? From Andy's apartment I could see women running all over the place. You still sure that you don't want me to come in and swing you off to Vegas?"

"It's crazy over here but I don't mind it. The only hard part about this whole thing was lying in bed last night by myself, all alone with out you to hold me."

"Me too Baby. I can't wait for tonight so I can hold you."

"I bet that's not the only reason why you can't wait for tonight. So what are you doing for the day with the guys?"

"Not much, we're gonna watch hockey then around 12:00 we're gonna get dressed and head out to the church. Then at 1:45 pm I will be waiting at the end of the aisle waiting for you."

Casey yawned loudly into the phone. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation they woke me up at 5 so I am gonna tap a little nap with Marti."

"Don't sleep to long."

"You know me. It's my wedding day; I couldn't over sleep if I wanted to. There are women outside my door ready to come in here and drag me out of bed if necessary." They hung up the phone, Casey then set up her alarm for one hour. Two hours later, Casey felt a hand shake her shoulders. Casey rolled over to see Lizzie standing there. "What do you need?"

"It's time to get up. We need to head to the nail salon right now. And before you ask your phone was on vibrate so that's why it didn't go off."

Casey noticed that that the bed was empty except for her. "Where's Marti?"

At that moment Marti ran in the room "I was in the bathroom."

All the women got ready and left the apartment to go get their nails done. Casey wanted all the nails the same way so they all got square cut, French manicures, with rhinestones on them in a little flower pattern on the thumb. Casey had gotten done first so she was waiting for all of the rest of the girls to get done while she was double checking everything. They headed back to the apartment a little ahead of schedule but that was fine with Casey. Casey was getting something from the car when across the street and Kyle's apartment, where the boys were, they boys were about to go out the door. Dan threw his body across the door and Kyle got the one window.

Derek looked at them with a raised eyebrow "You boys okay?"

"Yeah we just don't want you to go out there right now." Dan said

"Why?"

Dan looked around and decided to tell the truth. "Because…your wife to be is out there and she would not only kill you but all of us if we saw her before the wedding. So we're gonna go back up stairs and instead of going to get the pizza…we'll have it delivered."

They all headed back up the steps to the apartment they all slept in the night before. Finally at 1:00 everyone was at the church, being just a little ahead of schedule. Derek, his groomsmen, and his little brother were in the Groom's Room while Casey, her bridesmaid, Lizzie, and Marti were with her in the Bride's Room. Both George and Nora would be watching from there seats in the ceremony, only attending not participating. Casey looked in the mirror at her reflection in the dress she picked out months before. Her dress was a chiffon and light luxury satin gown has a gathered halter neckline. The bodice has beaded lace from the empire waistline to the A-Line skirt and the back was open. (All of the dresses are on my profile.) Casey turned her head when she heard a knock on the door, trying to figure out if Derek would really be that stupid to come and see her before the wedding. The door opened to reveal her father, Kevin (Didn't know his real name on show), poke his head in.

"I come baring gifts." Kevin said as he came into the room.

"What?"

"You know…something old, new, blue, and old."

"Oh yeah. Well come sit with me." Casey sat in a chair carefully not to wrinkle her dress.

Kevin handed her a box and said "This is something new…but before you open it. There's this note from the person who bought it to you."

Casey took the note and read it aloud. "Dear Casey, I can't wait till I see you at the end of the aisle heading towards me. This is a special gift that I wanted to get for you. Please wear it today for me. Love you soon to be husband, Derek." Casey looked at her father who had a big grin on his face "You know what's in here don't you."  
"Just open it."

So she did to find another note on top of a box. She read that one aloud too. "Case…I wanted an angel guarding my angel on her wedding. Love D." She opened the tiny jewelry box to see a tiny angel clip for the hair, it was silver with diamonds all over it. Casey delicately picked it up "Oh my god this is so beautiful."

"As beautiful as you…that kid did a good job." Kevin helped her put it in then she turned to face his again. Kevin got something and said "This is something old." He held out a locket in front of her. "This is your great, great, great grandmothers. They pass it on to the first born of the next generation on their wedding day; my mother gave it to me and her mother to her, now I'm giving it to you so you can give it to my first grandchild on their wedding day." Kevin placed it on her neck then kissed her forehead gently before stepping back.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome…this is something borrowed. Katy asked me to give you this."

"Okay." Casey opened the box to see a Katy's bracelet. "This is the bracelet that Dan gave Katy after she had Antonio." Antonio was also their ring bearer for the wedding and Dan and Katy's first child. Casey put it on.

Kevin said "Lastly something blue…" He handed her a box and said "This was from all the girls. I'll send them in and you can open it with them." Kevin got up and they hugged. He went to the door and turned to face his daughter. "You have 20 minutes before the ceremony starts. Relax while I go talk to that husband to be of ours."

The girls came into room with their dresses on. The bridesmaid's had on a floor length a-line chiffon gown has a v-neck and beaded empire waist. The bodice and straps are gathered. The straps are accented on the front and back with beading. The v-back is open; the bridesmaid's were blue where in the same dress was Lizzie in a pale color. Casey immediately hugged Katy and said "Thank you so much for letting me borrow your bracelet."

"It's no problem." They all sit down on in different chairs. "No I want you to open that box and let me know what you think about the gift."

Casey looked at her before following the order and opening the box. "Who got this?" It was a pair of blue boy shorts panties and a blue strapless bra.

All the girls laughed and Amanda said "Derek…he said that he wanted to imagine you in something as you walk down the aisle instead a racking his brain trying to figure what you go underneath."

Casey laughed and grabbed her phone calling Derek. He picked up on the third ring "Hey Baby."

"Hi…I got both of your presents and I love them. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I just want you to have the fairytale wedding that you always dreamed of."

There was a knock on either side of the phone. "It's time." They both said to each other.

"Love you."

"Love you too…I'll see in you in less then a minute Derek."

The hung up their cell phones, Casey putting her in her ties on her shoe. (Like Hilary Duff in 'A Cinderella Story' that is where I go the idea from.) Casey made sure that she looked okay for her own wedding. Marti and Antonio were up front in their position the group, with all of the girls behind. Casey linked hand with her dad seeing the doors open, Marti and Antonio headed down the aisle. After they went Katy followed on the next beat. She took one step out and waited till Dan stepped to her side and presented her with his arm. They linked arms and head the aisle, that's what all the couples did. Lizzie and Edwin stood on the second step, each on different sides with Derek on the third step. It was dead quiet before the wedding march music started. Sheer, glittery curtain were pulled apart to reveal Casey there with her dad. She locked eyes with Derek and the rest of the place was forgotten. When they made it to Derek, he stepped down to wait for Casey. Her dad stopped her at the end of the aisle, lifting her veil and kissing her on the cheek. Kevin took Casey's hands and placed them in Derek's.

"Take care of my daughter Derek."

"I will." Derek led Casey up to the third step and faced Father Edwards.

Father Edwards smiled at the young couple and said "Who here gives this young women away?"

Kevin stood up and said "I do." Before he sat back down.

The wedding went on with Derek and Casey mouthing 'Love you's' back and forth. "Derek and Casey have both chosen to write their own vows….Derek please proceed."

"Casey…when I first met you, you were a stubborn mule…but that's what I love about you. You made my life worth living. You helped me become a better person not only in school but also in life. I thank god everyday that I get to lay down at night with you in my arms and wake up that way. There isn't a thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. I was a player till you changed me and I don't regret that one bit. Today I pledge my undying love for you. Only death will due us part.

"Casey…your turn."

"How can I beat that?" Everyone laughs while Casey's wiped a tear from her eyes. "When I first met you I thought…wow that boy is hot. Then I found out you were a annoying, spiteful, a player, and I told myself that I would never fall for someone like that, and I didn't, that wasn't the real Derek I know. The one who's romantic, sweet, caring, beautiful on the inside as well on the outside. that's when I fell in love with you. After Sam I was a little afraid that we jumped into things to quickly but that was untrue. Every time I see you with Marti my heart beats father and it melts. I know you'll be a good and wonderful father…" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Specially when this little one is born."

"You're…your...pre…preg…"

Dan leaned closer to Derek and said "Pregnant…come on D you can say it."

Derek pulled her close and hugged her. "We're having a baby." Derek turned to the whole church and said "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Everyone clapped and Derek hugged Casey one more time. "Thank you for not telling me that while I was driving." Everyone laughed and things soon settled down.

Father Edwards waited till quite before he started again "Can you both get the rings." They do "Derek place the ring on Casey's left ring finger and repeat after me…With this ring I wed thee."

"With this ring I wed thee." Derek slipped the ring on to Casey's finger with ease.

Father Edwards turned towards Casey. "Casey…place the ring on Derek's left ring finger and repeat after me…with this ring I wed thee."

"With this ring I wed thee." She placed the ring on his finger with a smile.

"If anyone here has an objections to this union speck now or forever hold your peace…No? Then by the power vested in me by God and this holy church. I now pronounce you husband and wife…Derek you can kiss your bride." Derek pulled her close, leaning her back like they do in movies and planted a big kiss on her lips. When the pulled back, due to lack of air, Father Edwards said "I have the great pleasure of announcing for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Derek Venturi." Everyone stood and clapped for them as they walked back down the aisle.

When they got into the limo, Derek pulled her close and rested a hand on her tummy. Casey said "What are you doing?"

"Trying to feel the baby."

"Honey…the baby is the size of a pea right now/ you can't really feel it."

"How many months are you?"

"About a month right now. So there isn't really much you can know about the baby except that we are both fit and healthy."

"That's how you are going to stay too."

"Now...when we get to the hotel where the reception is we are going up stairs to get changed. Then head down to the reception where we will most likely be all night.

"Okay but I don't want you over doing it tonight on the dance floor or walking around. You feel tired I want you to sit down and no putting it off."

They pulled up to the hotel and headed into the ballroom where all of their friends and family were waiting for them. They made there grand entrance with all of their wedding party in a line and they sat at the big table set up in front of everyone. The DJ sat across from them playing love songs and the occasional dance song. After a while when dinner was done Casey headed up the stage were the DJ was and all of the girls lined up.

"Are you ready for me to throw the bouquet?" All the women nodded and Casey turned her back to them and started counting down. "3...2...1!" Then she threw the bouquet, and Morgan caught in and instantly blushed when everyone started laughing.

"My turn." Derek said walking up to the stage. The DJ gave Casey a chair and she sat down. Derek walked over to her. "Are you ready for me to pull your garter off Mrs. Venturi?" Casey nodded "Lift up your dress for me baby." Casey lifted her dress up and Derek really pulled it off with his teeth. Derek stood and said "All right boys line up and lets see who can catch." Derek slung the garter like a sling shot at the crowd, Edwin being the one to catch it. "Looks like your gonna be getting married next little brother."

After the reception Casey walked up to the receptionist. "Hi I'm Casey Venturi…my father, Kevin McDonald, should have made reservation for the honeymoon suite tonight."

The women looked it up on the computer and she looked at them and said "Right here." She handed them the keys and said "Enjoy your stay here and congratulations on the wedding." The couple walked up into their hotel room to see a note on the door. Casey read it aloud. "Dear Newlyweds, Hope you enjoy the room and your night. Be happy and in love, Love Mr. McD."

Derek opened the door and they walked into the room. Derek said "You know I really like your dad's idea."

"What idea?"

"About enjoying the night and the room."

"Really and how do you plan to do that?" Casey asked with lust, love, and desire dancing in her eyes.

"Just this." Derek walked behind her, gently kissing her shoulder. "See tonight it's all about going slow. No rushing, no tearing clothes off. This time it will just be slow and passionate."

The couple faced each other and looked each other dead in the eyes. Derek slowly took the hair accessories out of her hair, letting her hair fall into gently waves around her shoulder and face. Derek took a step back just to remember what she looked like in this moment. Derek's fingers softly danced over her face, to her shoulders, skimming across to the back where he unhooked the halter top, then unzipped her dress. They both watched as the dress fell to the floor, leaving Casey in only her innocent looking white lace bra and panties set. Derek brushed the hair behind her back, leaving her shoulders bare where he laid little kisses on. Casey took off his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt as they kisses. Once he was out of those Derek lifted Casey up and took her to the bed. (The night goes on from there but I really don't feel like writing a love scene) After they came down off cloud 9 Casey snuggled with her husband.

She was thinking about how much she like that sound when she heard "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Casey looked up at her husband.

"You had that dazed, I'm thinking about something good smile on your face."

"Oh…I was just thinking about you…my hubby."

"You did have the wedding you always wanted right?"

"Yeah…I had so much more then that. Thank you so much Derek."

"You welcome." It was quiet for a moment before Derek said "Love you."

"Love you too."

With that the newlyweds settled down into sleep. They couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of them and their baby that was growing inside of Casey. They were married in their last year of college and they were happy and in love.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please hit the little review button when you get the chance. I love to hear from readers. **

**---SexyPunk54---**


	9. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

_**No One's POV:**_

Derek Venturi was sitting outside of his house, on the back porch smiling. His eyes taking in what he though that he would never have. It had been a little over 3 years since the wedding. Casey ended up having a boy, Michael 'Mikey' Preston Venturi, and you could tell his middle name came from his mother. Derek watch as Mikey ran around his miniature playground being chased by their two dogs, Buttercup and Player. Buttercup was a teacup Yorkshire Terrier that Derek had gotten Casey last year and Player was a full grown Doberman Pincher. Derek felt the smile that had been on his face since Mikey was born grow a little bigger. Derek saw Buttercup stop for a second before running him at a 120 mile per hour which met only one thing, his lovely wife was behind him. Derek turned a little, still keeping an eye on their son, but seeing Casey too. Casey was standing there with their 12 month old daughter Anastasia 'Ana' McKenzie Venturi.

Casey sat on the porch with him, Ana in her lap. "What's our son doing?"

"Being a normal 2 year old. How's Ana doing?"

"Good…she just woke up from her nap and she's all changed."

Derek nodded before turning to the yard "Hey Mikey…Come to daddy."

"DADA!" Mikey said running as fast as his little legs will carry him.

Derek wrapped Mikey in his arms and said "How bout we go inside and get you a snack?" Mikey nods and Derek stands up. One hand secretly wrapped around his son, Derek helped his wife up.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome baby." Derek kissed her cheek before heading inside. Derek sat Mikey down in his booster seat.

"Derek can you take Ana and put her in her high chair."

"Gotcha…do you want me to give her some cereal to play with?"

"Sure babe just nothing to high in sugar."

Derek nodded and turned towards the cabinets. "Okay umm…what shall I give you…I got it…there is Fruit Loops in here." Derek put some of them on the tray in front of Ana. Derek sat next to his daughter, as she feed him so cereal.

"Okay Mikey, here's some apple sauce with cinnamon." Casey walked over to Derek and laid a plate in front of him "And here's your peanut butter and jelly sandwich I believe you were making goo-goo eyes at me for."

"Thank you." Derek said pulling her into his lap and kissing her lips. I mean they had kids; they didn't lose their sex drive and lust for each other. After Derek took a bite of the sandwich he kissed the side of Casey's neck

"Derek!"

"What? Can't I kiss you?"

"Not with peanut butter and jelly all over your mouth you can't." He wiped his mouth and just as they were about to kiss a Fruit Loop was thrown at them. Casey smiled and said "It seems that your daughter doesn't want us to kiss."

"I think that your right. When Mikey's finished do you want me to put him down for his nap?"

"Please…"

"It's no problem. If it was I wouldn't have asked." Derek waited till Casey stood up and he went and got his son.

Casey turned to her daughter "You want to go watch TV till Daddy is done with your older brother?"

Casey walked into the living room with Ana. They just turned the TV on when Derek came back down stairs. "He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow."

"The games on."

"Women some times I think you know me to well…but that's why I love you."

10 YEARS LATER:

They were living in a mansion that they called their home not far from where they were living and close to home. Derek owned his own business and finally making the millions that he wanted to make. Casey was a romance writer. His now 12 year old son, Mikey, was making a name for himself out on the ice where Ana, who was now 11, was doing that on the dance floor. Derek woke up to see Mikey and Ana on his bed. The now older Buttercup with in Ana's arms asleep. Player was on the floor awake, and looking around.

Derek sat up in bed and said "Where is your mother?"

"Cooking breakfast…she asked if we would come get you." The eldest child said

"Okay I'm up now go get Bree up too, and then head down stairs."

Derek watched as they scrambled off the bed and out the door. Bree or Brianna Marie Venturi, who was 10 years old, was the baby of the group and the spitting image of Casey. Derek climbed out of bed and took a quick shower before heading down stairs. He leaned against the door frame watching Casey move around the room. Casey glanced up and saw Derek standing there; she tossed him a smile that took him back in time.

_FLASHBACKS:_

_IN DEREK'S POV_

_We head to the diner. When we get there John, Andy, Kyle, Rick, and Dan were there. I took Casey over to the table_

"_Hey guys." She said to them_

_The said "Hey Casey…Derek."_

_I said "Hey." I sat down and put Casey in my lap. I said "You guys order yet?"_

"_Nope you came just in time." Andy said_

_The waiter came over and said "Hello. What can I get you?"_

"_You new?" John said leaning over Casey to get a look at the guys face. I pushed him back in his seat._

"_Yeah." The waiter replied_

_Casey said "Tell the cook A, K, R, Double D, J, and Casey. He'll know what he's cooking." The waiter nodded and left. A half hour later we were all eating, Casey had her tuna salad and I had my two burgers. _

_I lifted the burger up to her mouth and said "Take a bite." She shook her head and I said "Take a bite. You need some meat on your body…not that it isn't already very beautiful."_

"_Okay." She said taking a bite out of it. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then I noticed John nudge Andy and point at us._

_I said "What?"_

_John said "Nothing. You two are just really cute together."_

"_You guys seriously need girlfriends." Derek said with a smile. _

"_Hey." Andy said. He looked at me and said "What about player's for life?"_

_I smirked and said "Hockey players for life. I got a woman now." Right after I said that the waiter came back over and said "Anything else."_

_Casey said "No we're fine. Thank you."_

_He was lucky Casey was sitting on me. I saw the guy look down my girl's shirt. I smiled before pulling Casey's face towards mine, pressing a passionate kiss on to her lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the waiter huff and walk away._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_IN DEREK'S POV_

_I leaned my forehead against hers and said "You know when we go in there were gonna get yelled at."_

"_I know but I don't care. We didn't do anything wrong, hell we are 18 years old, we are legal adults that can do anything we want." Casey said_

"_So does this mean that you'll be spending tonight in my bed?" I asked_

_Casey said "Where else would I be."_

"_Don't know." I answered as we got out and walked in the front door. I said "Just think…in 3 months we'll be going to college and have our own place."_

_Casey said "I know." and we went in._

_Nora met us right in hallway. She said "Where have you two been?"_

"_We went the lake and then ate dinner at the diner." Casey said _

"_You couldn't be bothered called me? I've been worried sick about you two all night." Nora said_

_Casey said "Mom…I get it okay but I'm 18."_

_I pull Casey up stairs into my room. She won't stop yelling about her mom, so I pushed her against the wall. Shoving my tongue down her throat. I said "The only thing that I want to hear you screaming about is my name out in desire."_

_Casey said "Derek…put your mouth on me."_

_I said "My pleasure."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_NO ONE'S POV_

_15 hours in the hospital and with all of their friend and family outside there was still no baby. Casey was only 7 cm dilated and not ready to push. Derek felt like his hand was going to fall off when she squeezed it in pain. Finally after another 4 hours Casey was 10 cm and ready to push at any moment._

_The Dr said "Alright Mrs. Venturi when I say push…push okay?" She nodded. "PUSH!"  
Casey screamed in agony, squeezing Derek tighter. She turned to him and said "You put me here you stupid son of a bitch. I hope you don't have plans on touching me every again. I swear to god I'll kill you before I let you get me pregnant again."_

_The nurse looked at the panic stricken Derek and said "Most women in labor usually don't mean what they say in the thrown of labor so I wouldn't take it to heart what she says."_

"_Okay Casey…one more push and you're done." The Dr said and Casey pushed with all of her might._

"_I can't."_

"_Yeah you can." Derek gently kissed her forehead, whispering soothing words._

"_That's it you're done…it's a boy…you're the proud parents of a boy." The Dr said cleaning the baby off before handing him to Casey "He's 8 pounds, 4 ounces_

_Casey looked down at her baby. "Oh my god…look at him Derek, he's so beautiful."_

"_Just like you. I'm gonna go tell everyone." Derek kissed her head and left the room. He headed out to the Maternity Waiting Room. Everyone was sitting them our there, but when they saw Derek they all jumped up. "Whoa…slow down."_

_Lizzie said "So…what did she have?"_

"_Well…"_

_Dan said "Come on D…stop playing with us."_

"_She had a boy. A healthy baby boy 8 pounds and 4 ounces. You can follow me."_

_They all headed into the room to see Casey holding the baby. All the girls went up to Casey and Lizzie said "What's his name?"_

"_Umm…right now his name is baby Venturi…what do you think Derek?"_

"_I like Michael."_

"_How about…Michael Preston Venturi."_

"_I like it." Derek said kissing her_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Derek was standing over his son with a smile on his face. His 14 month old was saying Dada a couple of time then Mama. Derek lifted his son into his arms and headed into the house. Just as Derek was sitting Mikey in his swinger he heard the stairs creak. Derek turned to see Casey clutching the wall of the hallway. Casey was heavily 9 months pregnant and she was due any day, plus it didn't help that it was April and getting hotter everyday. Derek saw that she didn't look well and went to her instantly._

"_Baby? Is something wrong?"_

_Casey shook her head and said "I don't think so…I'm just having this really bad pain. I think she's just kicking me a little hard."_

"_Okay. As long as nothing is seriously wrong. Here sit down on the couch and rest for a second."_

_Casey did as she was told and sat down. 2 hours later a sleeping Casey sprang up, a screaming coming from her throat. "Oh god…DEREK!"_

_Derek ran in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"_

"_The baby…Derek something's wrong."_

_So three hours later Derek found himself waiting in the waiting room with Mikey in his lap. Again all of there friends and family was around them. Derek didn't let anyone hold Mikey, he just sat there with his arms tightly wrapped around his child. Kyle tapped Derek on the shoulder and when Derek looked up, Kyle pointed down the hall. Derek looked down there and saw the Dr walking towards them._

_Derek stood up and said "Is my wife and baby okay?"_

"_Your wife and daughter are fine. Casey asked me to tell you that she named her Anastasia McKenzie Venturi. Anastasia is a healthy 6 pounds and 3 ounces."_

"_Thank god." Derek turned to everybody. "There are okay and she had a girl."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Derek was looking down at the papers that littered his desk. He was signing papers about different documents and all that boring stuff of his business. He looked up to see of picture taken about 3 months ago. His son Mikey, his daughter Ana, and his 6 month pregnant wife Casey were all smiling at the camera. The door to his office busted open and in walked Caitlyn, his assistant, with a worried look on her face._

"_Caitlyn is something wrong?"_

"_Derek…its Casey…she was in a car accident a half hour ago. She and Lizzie were in the car with your 2 kids and a drunk driver smashed Casey's side of the car. All I know is that Lizzie, Mikey, and Ana are okay. Casey was admitted but I don't know much. They just ask that you get to the hospital as fast as you can."_

"_Oh god…umm…take care of everything here and I won't be back for a while. I'll call you later and get back to you." Derek said before he felt the room._

_END OF FLASHBACKS:_

Derek walked right over to Casey and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke away Casey said "What was that for?"

"Just being you. Love you."

"Love you too."

Derek turned to his 3 children who were sitting at the table. "Love you guys too."

"We love you too Daddy." All three of them said back

"Derek…are you picking them up from school or am I?"

"Could you? I have a meeting at that time that I can't get out of."

"No problem are you gonna be home for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll be home by then."

After everyone feed, Derek loaded them all into the car and drove them to school. Casey spent sometime cleaning the house before she headed to her and Derek's office. The office was filled with pictures of their family and everything that they held near and dear to them. Casey sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She stared into the screensaver sending her into the past.

_FLASHBACKS:_

_When they reached the clearing Casey stopped short at what she saw there. "This is why I've been so busy this week. This morning when I came in, I was going to bring you here but then…"_

"_I'm sorry I kicked you." Casey offered with a smile_

_Derek just shrugged his shoulders "I deserved it in a way. There was a reason why I brought you here."_

"_Yeah? Why?" Casey said looked at the clearing that had red, white, and pink rose petals spread everywhere and candles too._

"_There has been something I wanted to do for three months now." Casey looked at Derek with confusion clear in her eyes. "You are the best part of me and the highlight of my life. When we first got together I couldn't believe my luck and this morning when you ran out of the house I realized that I could lose you and I didn't like that feeling. So I'm gonna just say this and hope for the best." Derek took both of Casey's hands in his. "Casey McDonald…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_------------------------------_

_Casey and Derek were sitting with Mikey and Ana. Ana was playing with her cereal that was on the tray of her high chair. Derek and Casey were eating breakfast. Derek was also reading over some papers for work. Casey was watching as a 3 year old Mikey was eating some cereal. _

"_Dada."_

_Derek's head shot up. Looking at Casey then to Ana. "Did she just…did she just say her first words?"_

"_Oh my god…Derek she just said Dada."_

"_Mama."_

"_She just said Mama…oh my god Derek she just called me Mama." _

_------------------------------_

_Derek walked down the stairs to see Casey with Ana sleeping in her swinger and Mikey, who was a little over a year old, sitting across from Casey. Derek sat next to Casey. "What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to get Mikey to walk. All the books say by this age that kids should be able to walk."_

"_Why push it. He'll walk when he wants to walk."_

_They both stood up and Casey said "I know but he's one half my son and I was walking by this age."_

"_Mama…Dada." A little voice pulled their attention. They turned to see their son standing there heading over to them._

_Casey squatted down and said "Come on Baby…you can do it. Walk to mommy." and he did all the way over to Derek and Casey_

_------------------------------_

_Derek headed up the steps with his sleeping 7 year old son in his arms. Casey was behind him with 5 year old Bree in her arms and was holding the hand of 6 year old Ana. The married couple split up, Derek going into Mikey's room while Casey put the girls in their room that they shared together. When they were done Derek fell onto his bed with a sigh as Casey came into the bedroom. _

"_I am so tired. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have to go to work tomorrow."_

"_I don't know what you mean…I stay home everyday." The phone started to ring. "I got it." She picked it up and listens to the other end. "Yes this is her…that's my step-father and my mother…oh…Oh god…are they…umm…No…No you must have gotten the wrong name…oh my god…" Casey dropped the phone to the floor. She looked up at Derek with watery eyes._

"_Case…honey what's wrong?" Derek went to her and sat on the floor with her._

_Casey took a dead breath and said "That was the hospital…Nora and George were in a car accident. Derek…they didn't make it. They're both dead and I didn't get a chance to make up with her. _

_------------------------------_

_Casey smiled as the tears slipped down her face. She turned her head a little to see Dan holding a 9 year old Mikey, Amanda holding an 8 year old Ana, and Katy holding Antonio and a 7 year old Bree. Casey watched as Lizzie made her way down the aisle. Derek was standing across from her with a smile on his face as he looked at his brother who was watching Lizzie approach too._

_An hour later Edwin said "I do."_

_Lizzie said "I do."_

_The minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_------------------------------_

_Casey buckled Mickey into his seat as Lizzie buckled Ana into hers. Lizzie headed towards the drivers seat since Casey couldn't drive anymore with her tummy that way it was. Casey got into the passengers seat and turned on the radio. Lizzie started the car and drove them down the street._

"_So you're gonna catch a ride with Derek home and then I'll keep the kids for the night?"_

"_Yeah. Thanks so much for taking the kids Lizzie. Me and Derek just really need a night to ourselves before we have a newborn and two other kids in the house. It's gonna be so hectic when this little girl comes. Mikey is already protective of Ana wait till he has another sister. Between Derek and Mikey…the two girls are never gonna be able to get a boyfriend."_

"_I know." Lizzie said. _

_As Casey turned to stare out her window she let a scream fill the air "LIZZIE!" The truck was moving faster now, hitting them right in Casey's side of the car. Casey screamed out in pain "My baby…oh my baby…Lizzie… The babies."_

_Lizzie had a small cut on her forehead. Both of the small children in the back were crying "It's okay Casey…we are gonna get help okay." Lizzie looked into the back of the car. "Hey…Mikey and Ana everything is gonna be okay. Please don't cry right."_

_Casey felt the water rush out of her. "Lizzie…my water just broke and there's blood down there too."_

"_Alright…do you hear that? The ambulance is heading this way right now."_

_END OF FLASHBACKS:_

So everything in Casey's life was okay. She and Derek made it though everything that life has ever thrown at them. They have 3 beautiful kids together and they were still madly in love. It was the fairytale life the both Casey and Derek both dreamed they would have one day. If you would have asked one of them if they would end up like this when they first met…they would have laughed. Casey looked up at their most recent family picture of the five of them. Casey looked at the top of the picture frame that the picture was in. In white glitter letters it read: Happily Ever After.

**THE END!!**

**Thanks so much to all of the people who read and reviewed this story. I really had a fun writing this story. I hope that it was just as good for you as it was for me.**

**---SexyPunk54--- **


End file.
